Jinchuriki On Campus
by Egotistical psycho
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki and Killer Bee are transported to another dimension and joins some type of school built for monsters. Weird, right?Well, it gets even stranger when some red haired vampire puts the two of them on her "to kill" list. (Don't own either anime)
1. Chapter 1

_**Jinchuriki On Campus**_

_**Chapter 1**_

A group of Yokai Acadamy students stood across warily from a first year student with red, pigtail hair. This short red haired girl was supposedly Moka Akashiya's younger sister, Kokowa Shizen. Said new arrival stood about two yards away from the original Yokai Acadamy students with her hands on her hips smirking at her older sister.

There stood, away from Kokowa, Tsukune, a brown haired human that had been accidentally transfered into a school full of monsters, Moka, a pink haired vampire with rosario to help her stay in control of her powers, Yukari, a short short, haired witch with a drooping hat, Kurumu, a large breast, blue haired succubus, and Mizore, an emotionless purple haired ice user who constantly has a sucker in her mouth, all watching the first year student, Moka with a more worried expression.

"You're telling me that first year..." Yukari started in her light voice looking to the girl with a confused look.

"Is Moka's little sister." Kurumu finished also staring at the red head.

Moka looked at her little sister with a very nervous look trying to figure out when did her little sister arrive at Yokai Acadamy. "Kokowa...why are you here?" She asked.

The dubbed Kokowa smiled darkly and sharpened her look at her _dear _sister.

"Kokowa?" Tsukune turned his attention to Moka, who was just standing at his right with her hands infront of her chest. "Is that her name or something?"

Kokowa snickered as she looked straight to her sister. "Finally, we're face-to-face," She reared her right fist back and brought it back forward to point at Moka. "And now I'm about to wipe you off the face of the earth!" A smirk crossed her lips as she then leaped up high in the air in like a crane like position.

All five of the grounded students looked up to the girl as she floated briefly, until she shot down in a Bruce Lee kicking fashion laughing out crazily.

Moka shook her head as she ran forward in an attempt to draw her attention so that she would not hit the others. "Go on, everyone, get out of her. She's her for me!" She cried out.

"Moka, look out!" Tsukune yelled tackling the pink haired vampire out of the way of the attack.

Kokowa continued to laugh as she soared over Moka and slammed through several trees causing them topple over onto the ground.

The group turned the girls way awing at how destructive she had caused with just a simple kick. "Whoa, she's incredible." Yukari admired.

"And with strength like that there's no questioning it," Kurumu started watching as a tree fell over to reveal Kokowa standing with her back to them. "She's an S-class monster."

All of a sudden, a weird looking bat began to fly around Kokowa stating how impressed it with Kokowa's performance. As usual.

Kurumu and Yukari gained a grave look on their faces. "I thought that thing was just a narrator..." They both said.

Kokowa then approached them holding the long trunk of a tree in her right hand. "C'mon, why won't you fight me?" She stopped and lifted the tree over her head. "Let's do it like we use to!" She brought the tree down causing the group to leap in their own directions, but the trunk never hit the ground. Kokowa grunted as she tried to slam it down more, but it would not budge.

The group of original students, minus the purple hair Mizore who had disappeared behind a tree, looked at the reason why Kokowa could not proceed to see a young boy about their age with his right forearm up holding up the tree without any effort. They only could see the boy's back seeing that he wore the male uniform to Yokai Acadamy and had blond, spiky hair with slightly tanned skin. "Where did he come from?" Tsukune questioned.

Kokowa looked to the source and narrowed her eyes at the whiskered, blue eyed blond. 'He feels so unnatural...' She said within her thoughts feeling an immensely dark energy from him.

The mysterious boy grew a small smile as he looked to the shorter girl. He then started to shake his head. "Damaging nature, huh." He said with a little jokster sound in his voice. "Not very nice."

Kokowa was about to react, until she felt another power like the mysterious blond's. She lifted her head up to the left seeing a dark skinned teen wearing the male uniform flying down. He had platinum blond hair spiked up to the left defying gravity with a few bangs falling. His structure was more buff than the other's, too. And he had on shades.

The dark skinned male reached to his lower back with both his hands and started to pull out swords with red handles. He pulled out seven to be exact with each of his fingers.

"Swords on campus?" Kokowa and the rest of everyone, minus the blond, gasped.

"Taste mah fat hooks..." He pulled them out fully and flung them all down to the tree as it cut through separately cutting out five logs perfectly causing Kokowa to drop her end as the swords got stuck in the ground. "Stingin' like ah..." He skidded on the ground with his left leg forward. He then spun around. "Killer bee!" He kicked the log piece infront as it hit the other sending them all to Kokowa.

Kokowa eyes were wide as she lifted he arms infront of her body as it connected sending her far back into the trees.

Everyone looked on in shock.

"Bee..." The blond haired boy called out to his friend. "You went overboard again."

The teen boy dubbed as Bee turned around to face his friend. "Oh..." He turned his attention to the trees seeing the read haired girl struggling to get up. "Damn." He said plucking up his blades placing them back in their respectful places.

Once Kokowa stood up to her full height, she staggered closer to Bee with her arm hung. Her teeth were gritted in anger glaring to the blond and Bee. "How dare you..." She clenched he fist seeing as her arm healed in an instant. "You-"

"Hey, you. Stop!" A teacher with spiky red hair was running up to them with a kendo stick obviously witnessing what had went down.

Bee looked to his blond friend. 'YO, NaruTO we hav tah split,' He sent to him telepathic like giving him a nod.

Naruto nodded to him. 'Let's go, Bee.'

"Mr. Kotsugo?" Yukari questioned.

Kizore hid behind a tree poking her head out. "This asshole." She hid back behind the tree.

Once the teacher got closer to them, he skidded to a stop causing the students to look at him and Kokowa to turn her head away with a groan. "Huh, wait..." He looked to Kokowa. "I recognize you."

In an instant, a brown haired, glasses wearing girl appeared pushing up the small glasses on her face holding a pad to her chest. "She's the new first year..." She spoke with her eyes closed. "Her name is Kokowa Shizen."

"Shizen?" Yukari questioned knowing Moka's name was different.

Tsukune lifted up and looked to the brown haired woman. "Okay.." He started standing to his feet slowly. "Why is Ruby here?"

Ruby looked down to the ground seductively holding the pad to her chest. "Oooh...that's a long story," She informed them. "But as of now, I'm working for the director and helping out where I am needed." She then started to flailed her arms up holding the pad with both her hand. "And then, even more things happened..."

As she went on with this, the four deadpanned at her. What was wrong with this girl. After a few seconds of wondering, the four then remembered a major thing that had occur. "Hey..." Kurumu started putting her right hand on her hip. "Who are these hot guys?" She pointed over her shoulder to where Naruto and Bee was at.

Mr. Kotsugo looked over her shoulder questioningly ignoring Ruby still just talking about her usual nonsense. He shrugged. "Who could you possibly be talking about?"

The group gave him a look then turned to not see the boy who had defended them while Kokowa was trying to kill them. What in the world? They were wearing the uniform, so that meant they went to the school.

Tsukune lifted his hand and pointed. "Wait..." He started obviously confused by the situation. "There were two boys and they stopped, Um, Kokowa."

"Yeah...where'd they go?" Kurumi added.

"There was two blonds." Moka mentioned.

"The matter isn't some made up characters," Mr. Kotsugo walked up pointing his bokken at the red haired girl. "Now you're gonna march your butt back to class."

Kokowa had her eyes closed with her arms crossed as she let a chuckle escape her mouth. "Well..." Her eyes opened. "It seems that you are safe for the time being, but next time you'll be wiped off the face of the earth." She said as she then leaped over the man then continued leave the chasing man in the dust. "Oh...and if you see those boys again, tell them they better stay outta my way!" She yelled.

**(Break)**

The two enigma males walked through the halls of the school getting the attention of the females a little more than they cared for. Naruto on the right and Bee on the left.

Naruto walked with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. "Still a teen, eh?" He asked Bee not even looking to him. Not that anyone knew in this school, but the two of them were not from this dimension. They hailed from a Ninja world that they were sent here for protection during a Fourth Great Ninja war. A war for the remaining Jinchuriki of the Hidden Nations, and the two before you were the last two. Seven of the Jinchuriki were captured by an organization called the Akatsuki. But with the fear of the Akatsuki over powering the Five Great Nations, the used Kakashi Hatake's Kamui Sharingan mixing it with Naruto Kyuubi Chakra mode speed to create a Time-Space dimension portal resulting in their transportation, but the price was Killer Bee's age. He reverted to a teenager. They had enrolled into this school a few days ago to be somewhere where strong people were so they would not hurt an ignorant human, but they had to keep it low key. Everyone in the school just knew they were monsters like them.

"Yeah..." Bee lifted his hand and looked at it. Everything felt the same as yesterday and the day before. He looked back up ahead. "But, ya know, it doesn't matta, 'cause when ya think 'bout it, it makes things sadda'." He rapped throwing his arms out infront of him.

"Ha..." This made Naruto smile slightly. "Rappin' is ya game, but you make people insane." He rapped.

"Shut it." Bee chuckled. But then, glass was heard shattering making them stop in place. The whole school then started to rumble causing both of the friends to look forward. It then rumbled more as a door down the hall shot off it's hinges smacking the wall as the five students they saw a bit earlier ran out of the dust.

Naruto raised a brow trying to understand what in the hell was happening. This school was obviously crazy, he knew that, but that did not mean fights should break off everyday.

"-Tha hell?" Bee questioned.

Tsukune and the group ran a fast as they could as Kokowa was hot on their trail carrying a large hammer with spikes on the two flat sides. He then narrowed his eyes as he panted heavily. 'Wait..." He could see the boys he saw earlier.

Naruto and Bee narrowed their eyes seeing that one red head. "Her again..." The both said as the stepped to the side of the hoping not to be trampled.

"Ah!" Yukari exclaimed as she pointed frantically as she ran. "Its them, its them, its them!" She chanted. She started to wave her arms. "Help us." She said as they ran passed the two males who tried to act like they did not hear.

Moka ran to the side of Naruto and pulled his arm while Kurumu pulled be placing them in the middle of the hall to face the tiny terror that ran at them full speed. "You here..." Moka said. "And YOU..." She emphasized it realizing he had muscles squeezing them. "Here."

Kokowa eyes grew wide and crazy as she realized who they had deployed to stop them. "Outta my way!" She yelled breathing like a maniac.

Naruto and Bee merely had their eyes closed. The first time was just the work of two good samaritians, but now, they were not feeling the will to help anyone at the moment. And besides, that girl would not kill them...right? The two side stepped out of the way causing Kokowa to smirk and Moka and Tsukune to gasp.

"Come on, Moka!" Tsukune yelled grabbing the hand of his female friend pulling her along as he ran with her leaving Yukari, Kurumu, and Mizore behind who just on the sidelines deadpanning at what had just happened.

Kokowa smirked as she ran passed Naruto and Bee. "Thanks." She bolted off to chase after Moka leaving a dust trail.

Naruto and Bee looked over their shoulders as they watched the small girl chase down Moka and Tsukune. They then exchanged looks of pure stupidity, but they shrugged it off as if it was nothing.

"Hey!" Kurumu yelled appearing infront of them with Yukari and Mizore at her sides. She leaned over with her hands on her hips. "Whiskers, Muscles!" She glared at them. "What the hell was that? You helped this morning, but not now?" She sounded confused.

"Yeah!" Yukari agreed. "You just let Moka's sister go after her."

Mizore only nodded. "That's right." She said simply.

Naruto moved his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, while Bee shoved his hands in his pockets closing his eyes as well. A smirk appeared on their face. "Everybody gets one."

**Chapter end**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all who followed, faved, or reviewed. I honestly did not expect the first chapter of this to get this many fan, but let's just start this.

_**Jinchuriki On Campus**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"Everybody gets one!?" Kurumu and Yukari repeated in a silent yell to the two enigma standing infront of them as if they had not just said something stupid. The two girls, minus Mizore, put their hands on their hips glaring to the boys. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?" They both said poking the forehead of each boy.

Naruto cracked open his left eye as he lifted his hand to his lips putting his index finger to them. "Shh..." He said causing the two girl to blink and look at the two boys in confusion.

"You're too loud," Bee started off a rap putting his index finger to Kurumu's head to push her back. "So keep it down, befo' I send ya to town." He rapped.

Kurumu grunted as she raised an eyebrow at the weird dark skinned boy standing infront of her. What was his problem? He just busted out into a small rap for no apparent reason. "Hey!" She said glaring at the boy. She pointed from left to right at both Bee and Naruto. "You two think your cute, huh?"

Naruto and Bee looked at one another. They really never thought too much of their looks. Naruto had an okay amount of girls that liked him over the years and Bee had already went through the women back home in Kumo, so...they knew they did not look bad. The two shrugged as Bee scratched the bit of peach fuzz of his platinum blond goatee. They looked back to the girl. "I guess..." They said simultaneously in a slow tone.

Kurumu opened her mouth about to speak, but she was cut off.

"Well, you're not!" Yukari spat with her cheeks puffed knowing she really did mean it. She was just angry because the two boys would not help Tsukune, letting Kokoa just go straight after him. She pointed at them. "Your faces are butt!"

"Oh, wow..." Naruto and Bee said really not hurt taking a step back holding their hearts as if it hurt them. "Y-you got us..." They chuckled looking to one another.

The icy blue eyed Mizore looked back and forth at both of the guys. She would not admit it, but they were not bad looking, so why did Yukari say that to them. "That was mean." She said softly so no one could hear her.

Kurumu scoffed as she shook her head with her eyes closed. The guy obviously would not help them this time. Then, all of as sudden, the school rumbled indicating Kokoa was close to Moka and Tsukune. She looked over to Yukari. "We have to help them ourselves."

Bee shrugged. "Fine by me..."

Kurumu looked to him. "Fine by me."

"Fine by me, to be the one and only Bee." Bee said back to her.

Kurumu started to walk away as she looked back glaring at be. "Don't know how to respond to that." She said as Yukari pull her lower eyelid down sticking her tongue out at them, while Mizore just waved back to them seeing as she did not have no beef with the boys.

Bee nodded as Naruto pulled his lower eyelid down sticking his tongue at Yukari having a mental smirk. Once the females were out of sight, the blond haired boy looked at his "older" friend and gave him an grin. "Let's help them." He said plainly.

"Fine by me." Bee repeated.

Naruto gave the Eight Tailed Jinchuriki a straight look as he shook his head. "Don't start that." He said dragging a hand through his hair.

Bee went behind his back tossing out one of his seven blades catching it in his left hand as he spun it and himself around. He stomped his foot to the ground pointing the blade forward in reverse grip. "Ya got it, Naruto, now let's go!" Bee rapped as his body flickered away leaving Naruto.

Naruto looked around and grunted. He slapped his forehead as he looked forward. Stupid Bee forgot that he was unable to use the shushin technique. 'Damn...' Naruto looked to his left at the windows. He nodded to himself as he dived to the left and crashed through the windows shattering the glass as he then flipped to shift his weight planting his right foot partially of the wall of the school. He grinned. 'Still got it.' He charged up it leaping over the windows.

**(Scene Change)**

Moka and Tsukune hid behind a strange statue both panting heavily hiding away from the young vampire that just continued to come after them. Kokoa was even attacking random students- well anyone who got in her way while she was after Moka. "We're safe. For now." Tsukune said between heavy pant keeping his eyes closed trying to rest.

"Don't let your guard down." Moka began as she stopped panting and opened her eyes emerald eyes to look at Tsukune. "She's the most insane and persist girl I have ever known." She said looking down a bit.

Tsukune leaned over a bit to Moka. "Don't worry." He said. "She just got here. She doesn't know the school yet." He tried a hand at reassuring his pink haired friend, though he really did not know.

"Ms. Kokoa, their over here."

The two hummed as they followed the sound of the voice up to that freaking bat floating above them. Tsukune gaped as he deadpanned up at the thing irritated to hell by this thing.

"Great job, bat." Kokoa complimented as her figure was soon seen leaping off the roof of the school all the way to the ground near the rising Moka and Tsukune. Not wasting anytime, she lifted her right hand right hand to the air. "Let's do this again, Ko, COME ON!" She yelled.

"Okay." The bat said falling into the hand of Kokoa as it then took the form of large metal pole with spikes on it. Kokoa started to laugh crazily as she then started to spun it in both her hands as she then shifted, lifting her right leg moving the bat like weapon in a batter's stance.

Tsukune gasped as he took a step back grabbing Moka's hand with a sweatdrop appeared on the side of his head. "Aw, Crap, this one looks deadlier than the last one!" Tsukune exclaimed pointing at the girl's weapon. "This is surely ridiculous!"

Kokoa began to swing her weapon. "And now its time for you to die!" She said aiming straight to the wide eyed Moka.

"Not on our watch!"

Kokoa stopped mid-step hearing the voice causing her eyes to widen. Kokoa turned around slowly a glared at the two girls that were with Moka earlier, but her brows raised seeing their outfits. Were they suppose to be some type of heroines? And they were in some type of stupid pose.

"Somewhere, we heard a voice crying out for help." Kurumu informed in a heroic way with her hair shadowing her eyes.

"Your violence has no place here." Yukari was the next to speak.

"Our names chime through the halls of Yokai Acadamy." Kurumu continued.

"The white shadows of two shining beauties." Yukari added.

"Known to the world as..." The two girl went back to back holding small laser guns. "The duo of pretty witch and loveless succubus!" They then started to do random poses. "We are the incredible, super, merry go double delu-"

"I couldn't careless!" Kokoa instantly smacked them into the air with a batting form.

The two "hero" landed a few feet away on the ground rubbing their butts. "That was mean." Kurumu said growling at Kokoa.

"Yeah. You're not suppose to interrupt us while we are doing our cheer." Yukari agree crawling to her feet.

Mizore suddenly walked infront of them standing in their way of Kokoa with her fist to her side. "See, we should've frozen her solid from the start." She lifted her hand to her face as her ice claws grew longer. "Sorry, kiddies, but I had it with all this playing." She admitted with a new spark in her eyes.

A tail came from the back of Kurumu's skirt as she began to grow devilish wings letting her nails grow much longer. "In that case, me too." She charged side by side with Yukari with Mizore in the front.

"Yeah, let's kick her ass all the way to space!" Yukari agreed holding her wand as everyone gave a battle cry.

Kokoa charged at them dragging her weapon with her letting out a battle cry also. But then their eyes widened once the two boys from before had appeared out of the blue both standing back to back. The blond facing Kokoa and the platinum blond facing Yukari, Kurumu, and Mizore."

They gasped trying to stop their attacks on the dark skinned one, but Kokoa was just planning on smashing to this whiskered bastard.

Bee smirked to his targets. "Stuck in tha middle, just beggin' me tah fiddle." He lifted both his hands. "Three bad beauties, just wantin' me tah widdle." He said as they closed in on him.

"What is he doing?" Kurumu questioned herself. "Get outta the way!" She said as the three of them closed in on the boy.

"I told you to stay out of my way!" Kokoa screamed bringing her weapon forward to drop it on the blond haired boy.

Naruto slid a kunai down his right sleeve into his hand as he flipped it into reverse grip. He channeled his chakra into weapon seeing as he did not ever have the chance to test the strength of a vampire. He brought it above his head as he countered her attacked successfully. He grunted. She was strong...but more chakra could help. It was not bad to be prepared.

Kokoa eyes were wide looking at his weapon of choice. She could not break through such a simple thing. 'I can't break through a simple knife?' She grunted in her thoughts.

"Like a fly in ah trap." Bee said as he kicked his left foot back hitting the bottom of his sword carrier launching one from out of it place flying over his head. He watched as it fell passed his face catching it's handle in his mouth flipping it so that Kurumu's nail would hit the flat of the blade. In an instant, Bee shifted as both Yukari and Mizore arm flew over his shoulder moving forward as Kurumu's nails crashed into the flat of his blade.

"How the-?" Yukari questioned as she and the othe three landed on the ground.

"You said you weren't helping!" Kurumu pointed a finger in his face with a pissed off expression on her face.

Bee took his sword from his mouth and placed it back in its respectful place crossing his arms at the blue haired girl. "You are not the boss of me."

Kurumu growled with a tick mark on her head, clenching her fist in irritation. "Who said I was?" She asked with her eye twitching. "You both actually said you weren't coming." She crossed her arm. She already decided that this boy would irritate the hell out of her.

"Damn," Yukari had her eyes closed as she waved the two off sighing a bit. "Ugh, you both are acting like a old married couple."

"Amen." Mizore agreed.

"Ha!" Kurumu gave a fake laugh looking to Yukari. "To an asshole like him!" She pointed back at Bee

Bee opened his mouth to speak, but then something came to thought. Naruto! He turned to look of his shoulder, but he saw Naruto leap to the left letting Kokoa's weapon fall on him. He grew a shocked look as he spun around and caught the spiky weapon in both his hands trying to keep the unexpected weapon up.

"Look out." Kurumu called late, but calmly with her arms crossed.

"You're a great person." Mizore patted Kurumu's back

Bee looked out the corner of his eyes. "Thanks." He said in a dry tone. He looked back to Kokoa who was just smirking at him.

"You got in my way!" Kokoa yelled pushing more of her strength down on his, but he was pretty strong. She then began to wonder about who this boy was and what type of monster was he. Mostly likely he was in the same league as her.

Naruto came back down quickly as he rolled under the weapon being kept up by Bee's impressive strength. He smirked as he pushed off the ground with his left hand and kicked the weapon up out of her hands into the air.

Kokoa gasped as her arms were launched up. She was not paying attention.

Bee got on guard and grabbed the leg that kicked the weapon. He gripped his leg and tossed Naruto up as he flipped widely.

Yukari watched them from behind as she counted her fingers. "Speed, strength, and agility..." She said looking at three fingers also watching as the blond grabbed Kokoa's weapon kicking it across the school. "Who are these guys?" She wondered.

Naruto landed gingerly back down on the ground looking to Kokoa as the red haired girl gritted her teeth clenching her fist. "Look, your out of a weapon." He joked as he pointed to her with a confident look.

"Oh," Kokoa brought her guards up going into a stance. "Don't think I only use weapons, so don't get too cocky, boy." She said looking at her odds. Two of them and only one of her.

Naruto steadied his stance. "Don't test me."

"Oh, I'm testing you." Kokoa edged him on.

Bee looked back and forth at them. "A confrontation..." He hummed.

"STOP!" Moka scream with her eyes closed standing a few feet away from Kokoa with Tsukune.

Naruto looked at her. That girl reminded him of someone, but who? Pink hair and emerald eyes. The only person that came to mind was Sakura Haruno. Hopefully, the Allied Nations would win.

"Caught you slipping!"

Naruto snapped back to his senses too late, because a fist crashed into his face causing him to fly away into the sky until a little twinkle was made.

Bee looked up to the sky with his fist on his hips whistling at the strenght this girl had. "Daaaaammmn..." He said silently smirking as Naruto hit the ground knocked out.

"I really hate her." Escaped Naruto's lips as his body twitched.

Moka hand was to her mouth as she gained a look of remorse. "I'm sorry."

Kokoa stomped her foot down as she pointed to Bee seeing that he was the last that could put up a fight. "Now that that's over wit-"

Tsukune then pointed up to the top of the school. "Look, look who it is."

This caused everyone to follow his hand and look up to the top of the school seeing Ruby once again standing back to back with Gin with their hair blowing in the wind. Gin had his left hand to his hair so that it would not blow in his face. "Sorry to keep you guys waiting."

Ruby looked over Gin's shoulder down to them. "I'm ready whenever you are, Gin." She informed.

Everyone looked up to them with smiles. "Look who decided to show up." Mizore said with a small smile looking up to them.

"Our club president." Kurumu added also smiling.

Tsukune gained a serious look. "With those two fighting together, Kokoa will not stand a chance." He looked at them, but then someone tapped his shoulder. He turned to look over his shoulder seeing the dark skinned boy carrying his friend with everyone sneaking away at Kokoa being distracted.

"Let's get y'all to safety." Bee told him.

Tsukune nodded and grabbed Moka's hand as he followed Bee and the rest of everyone. It was true that he did not know either of the boys, and it was true that they did not know what was on their agenda...but he received a good feeling from them, so it seemed they were okay. Maybe he could trust them.

Kokoa hummed as she watched the two one the roof. They were a complete dud. Instead of a fight, Ruby had switched in attire and posed for the boy. "What are they doing?" She spoke silently. She closed her eyes as her head leveled back down. "Well, now that is over with-" Her eyes opened to realized everyone was gone, including the mystery boys. She let loose a growl. "Where the hell did you go!"

**(Break)**

A boy with black hair and a boy with teal hair sat at a table in dark gym room both playing rock paper scissors to pass the time. The two boys constantly looked out the corner of their eyes cautiously as if they were scared of something appearing.

The black haired boy's eyes looked forward to the teal haired one. "Hey, Bee," The voice was obviously Naruto. "You think they are okay in that box?" Naruto's eyes shifted over to a box Moka and the rest had decided to hide in.

Bee shrugged looking at his dark haired student. "Maybe, but who cares?" He said still pissed off about almost being flattened into the ground. "I was almost squash because of that blue haired girl."

Naruto scratched the back of his head. Actually, that whole thing was his fault. He was the one who should have warned him about the bat since he was the one that was dealing with her. "Hm, yeah." His eyes then snapped opened hearing footsteps getting closer to them. He nodded to Bee as they got closer to the table and began a fake arm wrestling match.

Soon, a silhouette was seen in the clearing of the door as it stopped right in the middle looking in. It was Kokoa and she stood there for a few second looking at the two boys arm wrestling. She shook her head and proceeded with finding her sister.

A few seconds later, a smoke cloud surrounded Naruto and Bee and when it clear, they looked like their original selfs. Well, Bee was still a teenager, but all and all, they were both blonds.

Naruto stood his feet watching as the top to the thing the group was hiding in was removed and Moka slowly exited.

Moka turned and looked back down in the box to her find. "Its my problem that I have to deal with...I have to fix it." She said shaking her head. "Not you guys."

Tsukune lifted his head out of the packed box to look at her. "Moka, you can't."

"I'm sorry." Moka shook her head. "I cannot keep putting you in the middle of this." She then ran off up some stairs.

"Wait, Moka." Tsukune lifted his hand to her. He already knew Moka would not be able to do anything with her rosario on, so this could really end badly.

Moka spun around at the top of the stairs smiling down at the group. "Don't worry." She smile down at them with her eyes closed. "If I have a talk with her, I'll bet she listens." She turned around and preceded of. "And none of you follow me."

"Don't go." Tsukune called after her, but no reply.

"Seems like you all are at a disagreement." Naruto said sitting on the table looking at all of them chewing on a toothpick.

"Yeah..." Bee agreed sitting in the chair the the left of Naruto with his arm resting on the side.

"Oh. Why are you two still here?" Kurumu shouted with her fist balled up.

**End**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so these are the pairings for Naruto and Teen Killer Bee. Naruto/Miroze/Yukari/Ruby and TeenKillerBee/Kurumu/Kokoa/Inner Moka since I was already heading in that direction.

_**Jinchuriki On Campus**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Naruto and Bee looked at one another at the blue haired girl's question. Was she questioning the guy that brought them here? That red haired vampire was not after them, and they could have told her where they were hiding. But...you know...they were more awesome than that. Snitching just was not their style. They were not toddlers, who tell their parents every little thing. They both closed their eyes. "Oh, you know...relaxin'." Both Naruto and Bee responded to her question.

Tsukune lifted his legs as he proceeded to get out of the box as he looked at the two boys who names were still a mystery. "You both are acting pretty nonchalant about you following us." He said being calmer than Kurumu was with the platinum blond boy. Making a good first impression was better than having more monsters hating him.

The two of them shrugged.

"They're probably stalking us." Yukari commented putting her hands on her hip with a more curious look to why they would want to stalk HER.

The two Jinchuriki raised an eyebrow at each other.

Kurumu wagged her index finger at the two relaxing boys, sucking on her teeth constantly. "So sorry, but this group already has the stalker girl." She pointed over her shoulder to Mizore with a sly smirk.

"Hey," Mizore started from behind. "I stalk with class, but these two are so noticeable that isn't even considered stalking."

"I don't think that's something to brag about." Yukari mentioned in a dry tone deadpanning at the purple haired ice user. It was strange that the girl could actually admit to stalking Tsukune so truthfully.

Bee's eyebrow twitched at being called a stalker. "Yo!" He lifted his hands in his defense. "We ain't no stalkers." He told them. If he was ever a stalker, why would he be stalking some children and not that fine teacher Ms. Nekonome? But his appearance made him out to be into teenagers like himself.

Tsukune nodded to the two boys believing them. Why not believe them? It was not like they had any real secrets to hide, right? Of course not, so they were okay with him. "So, who are the two of you?" He asked hoping he was not being too forward. He scratched his cheek. "I really haven't seen any of you around school."

Naruto lifted his right arm and pointed it to his forehead where his Konoha headband would be at showing them a toothy grin. "Names Naruto Uzumaki, Eight H-agh!" He yelled as he was cut off receiving a smack in the back of his head. He looked down to Bee out the corner of his eyes. He opened his mouth, but he shut it understanding why Bee had did that. He was about to say Eight Hokage, then they would be like, "Hokage?" and he Naruto would just be like, "...oh..."

Bee then pointed to himself with both his thumbs as he began to bark out, "Killer Bee is tha name, rappin' is mah game! If ya wanna be lame, just don't douse mah flames!" going into a rap causing everyone to deadpan at the dark skinned idiot. "Shockin' charm in tha to spare, so try tah take it if ya dare."

Kurumu stared at the boy for a few seconds. Boy, was he cute, but that rapping was so irritating. If she ever had to date him, cement would be needed to keep that mouth shut. She dragged a hand through her hair as she flipped it. "Just call me Kurumu Kurono."

Tsukune nodded and smiled to them. "I'm Tsukune Aono." He introduced himself.

"Yukari Sento." Yukari was next.

"Mizore Shirayuke." Mizore said next to them.

**(Scene Change)**

In a graveyard near the school, Kokoa Shizen chuckled a bit looking toward her older half sister as that bat flew onto her shoulder wrapping itself in its wings. "You know..." Kokoa looked straight at Moka. "I never thought you would come looking for a fight." She admitted. "Oh, how I awaited this moment."

Moka stood away from her sister with her left hand behind her back and her other hand to the center of her chest as both her and Kokoa's hair blew calmly in the breeze. "Kokoa, I couldn't just let run amok also dragging my friends into this matter." She shook her head. "Things...would've just gotten out of hand." The breeze stopped as Moka gave her a deadly look. "So that's why I came here...to defeat you."

Kokoa's eyes were wide as a satisfied blush spread across her cheek. "You mean those two boys that just continued to get in my way?" She asked rhetorically. "But that doesn't matter with you unaware about how happy I am to finally hear those words." She reached to her shoulder and took the bat in her right hand lifting it over her head as it turned into a large Mace. She leaped up into the air a gripped it coming down as she began to run to Moka swinging it. "Morning Star!"

Moka fell to the ground luckily able to get out of the way of the attack as it crashed into the ground being dragged by Kokoa. Dust circled around her allowing no type of sight.

"Since you left home that day!"

Moka lifted up slowly trying to gather her bearings finally able to see through the departed dust as her eyes were drawn to the charging Kokoa.

"I've waited for this day to come and now its finally here!" Kokoa exclaimed as she brought her massive Mace over her head and brought it down on Moka, who successfully leaped away sloppily as she gave a girlish grunt falling to the ground.

Moka lifted to her feet faster than expected as she charged over to some stone and pulled out some steel makeshift weapon with two spikes. She held it with both her hands at the curve aiming it at Kokoa for defense.

Kokoa snickered lifting her Mace slowly. She then charged at Moka. "Are you actually thinking of defending with that thing?" She yelled hitting weapons with Moka as the pink haired girl edged back with each strike and Kokoa just continued forward.

After a few strikes, Moka edged back, slumped over as she began to pant looking up to Kokoa seeing what her sister had planned.

Kokoa glared at Moka resting her Mace on her shoulders. "What's wrong with you?" She inquired. "I know for a fact that you are stronger than this." She gritted her teeth. "But if you insist on being this weak!" She charged at Moka once again swinging her Mace.

Moka got a look of determination in her eyes as she swung her weapon from the graveyard. "Kokoa!"

"This ain't cool." In an instant, the two weapons stopped in place unable to connect with one another.

Kokoa eyes were wide seeing this dark skinned nuisance once again. He had his hand up holding back the Mace on the smooth parts while gripping Moka's weapon with his left hand. She gritted her teeth. "Why are you here?" She yelled.

"Sisters fighting isn't right," Bee spoke with his eyes closed behind his glasses. "You should be tight." He rapped keeping Kokoa at bay. She was constantly trying to push through, but he was a bit stronger. "Together with all your might, to unite."

"Shut it..." Kokoa loosened her grip on her weapon. Tears started to stream down her cheeks. "You jerk." She let go of the weapon complete as it crashed into the ground making it shake a bit.

"Uh." Bee looked over to her as did Moka.

Kokoa lowered her head as she attempted to wipe away the tears both her hands yet they continued to pour out like a water fall. "She isn't using all her power to fight me." He left hand lifted and she grabbed the staff of the Mace again.

Bee lifted his right arm to Moka. "Stand back." He warned her.

Moka nodded and edged to the left getting away from Bee.

Kokoa grasped the weapon in both her hands holding it tightly lifting as she swung it down at Bee. "She can never understand what she did to me!" Tears still fell from her eyes.

Bee stepped to the right avoiding her attack letting it smash the ground as he kept pace with her stepping back so they would not get too close.

Kokoa gritted her teeth as she swung the Mace to the right horizontally. "My big sister...she left me in that house alone!"

Bee flipped over it performing a cartwheel touching it lightly with his right hand. He could feel the weight of her words.

"And what about me!" Kokowa cried dragging the Mace back to the still airborne Jinchuriki. "How do you think I felt!"

Before the Mace could hit Bee, he continued with his flip pulling out one of his blade moving it to his side so when the strike connects, it would be to the blade, and that what happened.

"Kokoa..." Moka spoke softly in her safe spot.

Kokoa growled as she gritted her teeth as she looked straight into the darkness of Bee's dark shades. She weeped softly, but she still showed anger.

"Oh, I understand now."

The three stopped and looked to the right seeing Tsukune and the gang, including Naruto waving at Bee, Moka, and Kokoa. Tsukune moved forward giving the girl a reassuring smile. "After Moka left, you were alone. You were lonely the whole time weren't you?" He asked in his gentle voice.

Moka gave a small smile seeing everyone there. "Tsukune and everyone, one you." She said actually not know Naruto's name. "You're here."

Naruto walked up to Tsukune's side with his hands behind his head. He had a cool guy look on his face. "He's right..." He gave Kokoa a serious look. "It wasn't just petty revenge you wanted, it was pure love."

Kokoa let go of the Mace as her tears stopped looking toward the two boy in a new light. She was actually listening to them.

"You just wanted your sister. You just wanted to see her again." Naruto finished with a bright smile.

Yukari had her eyes closed as she nodded with a finger to her chin. "It all makes sense now." She said.

Mizore looked to the plainly. "An expression of love all mixed up."

Kurumu closed her eyes. "Doubt she'd want to hear that from you."

Tsukune started to walked forward. "But you don't have to hate her anymore. You both are at the same school. Together." He spoke with an eye closed smile.

Kokoa trembled a bit as the tears started to come back with her hair hiding her eyes masking how angry she was.

"Their right, aren't they, Kokoa?" Moka asked as she walked over to her younger sister, who had yet to move. "I never knew how you felt..." She lifted her arms and wrapped them around her back embracing her younger sister in a hug. "And I left you behind."

Naruto had a smile at this sad moment from his spot next to Yukari, Mizore, and Kurumu, who cried and declared this was one of the saddest sister moments ever. Minus Mizore, of course. It was not the saddest moment he had ever seen, but it was in the top twenties.

Bee nodded at this from his spot a few steps behind Moka. This was beautiful. He took out a small green book as he got a pencil and started writing raps about this moment. He bobbed his head. 'Yeah...sistahs reuniting, and ain't no mo' trouble, they ain't fightin'. Recitin' like ah preacha' and like sistahs we will meetcha.' He nodded to himself.

Moka had her hand on Kokoa's head with her eyes closed. "We should act like the sisters we are, and be friends like the old days." She suggested.

Kokoa's eyes were wide listening to every word that had left this fake's mouth. A tear fell from it as she let the rage take back over. "That's not it."

"Huh?" Moka wondered opening her eyes, but she was instantly pushed back forcefully.

Bee's head snapped up at hearing this and Moka flew into him knocking him down launching his rhyme book out his hand. Once he hit the ground with Moka on top of him, he reached his hand out to his book that was a few yards away from him. "My rhymes!"

Kokoa lifted the Mace over head with a new deadly gaze in her eyes. "Truth is, I hate every fucking cell in your body, and I won't stop till I defeat you!" She exclaimed.

Everyone gained a shocked expression. "So you mean all that was for nothing?" Tsukune yelled.

Naruto nodded to him with a confused look as if the events did not occur just that second. "Ye-yes...I don't know how this could be any clearer to you." He spoke like Tsukune was an idiot.

Kokoa charged at the down Bee and Moka dragging her Mace along. "You think I want to be friends."

"No, Kokoa, don't!" Moka tried to stop her.

"All I care for is wiping you off the face of the planet!" Kokoa screamed bringing it down on Moka and Bee.

"Moka, NO!" Tsukune yelled trying to run forward, but Naruto pulled his arm back.

Naruto looked to him trying to say that Bee was not a total idiot. He would remember the information he received. He was just a Ninja. Like that.

The Mace crashed down on both Moka and Bee causing everyone's, minus Naruto, eyes to widen. Yukari cupped her cheeks with both her hands. "Oh, No!" She spoke with a beyond worried expression. "She squashed both of them flat like a sheet of paper!"

"Moka!" Tsukune called out with sweat on his forehead.

Kokoa smirked up until she felt Mace rattle and began to lift. And it was not on her word.

After a few seconds, everyone gasped seeing as both Moka, with silver hair and blood red eyes, and Killer Bee stood to their full height holding up the lethat end of the weapon with one.

Naruto grinned expecting no less from his teacher. Some of the monsters here were strong, but none of them could match Bee. Not even in his teen form where he has been weakened.

Inner Moka looked out the corner of her eyes to the dark skinned boy next to her equaling her strength. "Your strength is admirable." She praised in a more mature deep tone.

Bee did not even look at her. "She dropped my rhymes, so now she's outta time."

**(Few Weeks Later)**

The director sat in his office looking over two picture of two males who were obviously a very powerful duo. From another dimension, too! It was very fascinating, to say the least. Today was the day that Yokai Acadamy would reopen, and what way to greet the student than with a new category for a type of monster. He looked to the left at the picture of Naruto Uzumaki, the host of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, then to the right at Killer Bee, The host to the Hachibi no Gyuki. He hummed. A strange pair indeed. His head raised to a man hidden in the shadows, but the bottom of his dark blue cloak could be seen. "So, what are they called again?"

The man in the shadows chuckled a bit at the man's curiousity. "Jinchuriki." The man's voice was cold and dark. "Both containers to the two strongest Bijuu."

The director nodded. "And why are you telling me these things?" He asked. "Ninja war, Bijuu, Rikudo Sennin...what are you planning to do?

A red shine in the dark appeared. "...Nothing in particular."

**(Scene Change)**

"Nothing?" Naruto sighed sitting across from Bee, both on their knees at a low table. They were current residing in a home they had rented after performing a numerous amount of odd jobs. From delivering mystery packages to running errands for random people. It was a simple home for two people. It was not too elegant or sophisticated. Just a simple house. He closed his eyes rubbing his neck in frustration.

Bee shook his moving his hand up to rub up under his glasses to his eyelids with two fingers. He groaned pouring the Hachibi's chakra into his body in an attempt to grow one of the Gyuki's tails, but, sadly, he was unable to. He sighed. His young body could not withstand his Bijuu's chakra yet. "Yep," He lowered his hand looking up to Naruto. "Nothing. Give or take, I cannot exceed three tails."

Naruto sighed again taking in the information. It had been a few weeks since the Allied Nations had sent the both of them to this dimension to protect them from getting captured by the Akatsuki. He put his hands on his knees. "How do you think everyone is doing back home?" He asked obviously down at the thought. The worst already could have occurred and the Akatsuki could be planning to ravage this world.

Bee shrugged closing his eyes. The thoughts had already ran through his head. Everyone in the Ninja world was in danger fighting against the army of resurrected shinobi. Kinkaku and Ginkaku had put up a fight against Darui and was impressive that he was able to win. "We've had no contact with the world in more than three weeks..." He opened his eyes to look at Naruto. "...We just have to hope for the best."

Naruto nodded as he pushed himself up without the use of his hands as he then straightened his Yokai Acadamy uniform shaking their conversation from his mind at the time being. "We should head out," He suggested. "The bus should be here at any minute."

"Gotcha." Bee stood as the two of them departed.

**(Scene Change)**

Tsukune Aono boarded the bus that would take him back to Yokai Acadamy for his second year attending. He walked to the middle of the bus thinking to himself on how last year was and why he wanted to go back to Yokai, A school built for monsters...and obviously, he was no monster. But he had to go back, he had friends their and this was the only place he could actually be with them. He sat in the seat and sighed resting his head on the seat closing his eyes.

"Hey, kid." The bus driver called to Tsukune keeping his white eyes on the road.

Tsukune sat up as the windows flashed for a quick second.

"Its been a year now, have ya gotten use to it?" The driver asked.

Tsukune looked to the front of the bus with a confused expression for a second. He rubbed the back of his head as he closed his eyes. "Heh. I guess I have."

"Yokai Acadamy is a school of, for, and by monsters." The driver informed. "Being able to live and blend in amongst the monsters means you aren't a everyday Joe."

Tsukune looked to the man.

"Just watch your back." He warned.

"Why?" Tsukune questioned.

"'Cause when you think you've got it all figured out, shit goes to hell." He chuckled a bit as they began to pass through the barrier to Yokai.

"Yo. Mr. Aono."

Tsukune heard the voice and turned his head to the left to see Naruto sitting in the seat across the aisle and Killer Bee sitting behind his friend looking to him. His eyes widened. How long were they on the bus? He had no recollection of the two of them being on the bus when he boarded. Wait! Since they were on this bus...He gasped. Were they human? "Mr...Mr. Bee, Mr. Uzumaki..." He addressed them in the same manner as they did him. "You both are attending Yokai Acadamy?"

Naruto groaned at hearing how Tsukune had announced their names. Both of them were not big on formalities, but they would use it jokingly at some points. "Yep..." He nodded. "The two of use are second year students."

Tsukune looked to him mildly bewildered. "Second year?"

**(Break)**

Tsukune, Naruto, and Killer Bee departed from the bus near a weird scarecrow as they began their march to the Academy.

"Uh-huh." Naruto smiled finding themselves in creepy woods being led by Tsukune. He hoped this boy knew where he was going, because creepy trees littered the area in bunches. "The both of us got a note awhile ago saying that we would be starting our second year today."

Bee was sharpening his swords with a fine rock watching where he was going with his mind's eye. He chuckled a bit. "Yeah, heh, even though we attended Yokai for only about two weeks." He snickered as the sparks flew.

Tsukune eyed the sword in the dark skinned boy's hands watching as the sparks flew. His eyes then shifted to Bee's back for a hot second noticing the remaining six swords as he let his eyes shifted back to Bee. "They let you on the campus with those?" He asked thinking of the safety of their fellow peers.

"Dangerous, right?" Naruto cut in with his hands behind his head looking forward trying to stay on path.

Tsukune nodded.

Naruto looked out the corner of his eyes. "Except if they are in his hands." He told him. "He's a God with those blades..." Naruto closed his eyes. "All seven of 'em."

Tsukune blinked and watched Bee trade blades with another on his back. He let his eyes rest as he let out a small, calming breath trying to reassure himself that these two were good guys. His eyes cracked opened as he scanned the area around. "Huh...speaking of safe..." He started knowing this place was familiar. "This is were I first met Moka."

Naruto looked at him. "Isn't she the pink haired vampire?" He asked remembering he hung out with a few girls when they first met.

"Yeah..." Tsukune nodded energetically. And, all of a sudden, he heard the sound of peddling from a bike close by. A minor blush occupied his face in an instant. "Alright, maybe its her." He spun around not knowing how wrong he was as a girl on a bike was seen coming right at him.

"Its not!" Naruto and Bee yelled seeing the fiery red head peddling right at Tsukune.

Before the red head could crash into Tsukune, her eyes shifted to the right at that dark skinned boy from a few weeks ago. The boy who had worked side by side with the TRUE Moka. A blush spread across her face remembering how Moka complemented his strength. Just may- BAM! She crashed into Tsukune as she was sent over the handlebars and him flying with her.

Once they hit the ground, Tsukune grunted only able to see the girls ass and panties and Kokoa gasped as hit it. Tsukune was the first to recover as he got to his knees and reached out blindly. "Here, let me help you up." He then squeezed feeling something really soft hearing the girl below him moan showing her fangs as he realized it was Moka's younger half sister, Kokoa Shuzen. And he had grabbed her breast.

A blush was on Kokoa's face as her eyes slowly opened revealing her dazzling emerald green eyes looking up to Tsukune with a pure innocent look.

A small gasp left Tsukune's lips as he looked down to the girl in sudden realization. 'My god...she's so cute.' He spoke in his thoughts unable to make actual words with his mouth.

Then Kokoa realized something and that beautiful look was wiped from her face as it turned into pure fury. "HEY!" She yelled. "QUIT GROPING ME YOU CREEP!" She reared her right foot back and brought it forward kicking Tsukune off of her. She sat up and hid her breast with her arms. "You felt me up."

Tsukune sat up with his knees up. "By accident." He sighed with his eyes closed.

Kokoa then let her eyes travel to the right at the two other boys. Her eyes widened staring at Bee with a blush on her cheeks. 'Did he see any of that?" She questioned herself hiding her body even more. Then her nose twitched as she started to sniff. "Som...something smells..." She looked around at the three boys who were watching her. She was unable to pinpoint who smelt the best. It was just an overwhelming amount of scents around the area. It was almost suffocating. She shook her head as she stood up to her feet. She grabbed her school bag and held it over her right shoulder as she marched away from them not even looking back once.

Tsukune turned his head to Naruto and Bee to get confirmation on what in the hell just happened.

"Stop being a pervert." Naruto said to him with a shrug.

**(Break)**

Tsukune, Killer Bee, and Naruto had journeyed to the Acadamy to see it had not changed one bit. Students piled into the school all chatting with their friends and everything.

The three looked up to the school all with smiles.

"Man, its been forever." Naruto grinned with his eyes closed.

"Yeah." Tsukune nodded. "I know the feeling."

"Its been three weeks." Bee said plainly.

"Oh, their so soft and bouncy!"

The three boys then looked forward to see girls hugging up and groping two second year students. Tsukune narrowed his eyes to see girl feeling on Kurumu and Yukari. For one, Kurumu seemed to like it, but Yukari was not having a good time. "What the hell!" He yelled. "You all are girls!"

Yukari seemed to recognize the voice and her eyes opened shining ecstatically. She pushed off the girl's face and began to run toward Tsukune. "Nothing can keep me away from my Tsukune." She said as she then was smacked in the back of her head by Kurumu and her massive breast causing her to daze and fall.

Kurumu cheered wildly as she then charged to Tsukune with her breast bouncing. "Yahooo! Yay." She cheered happily as her eyes opened shocked to see the two boys at his side. She then skidded to a stop to gather her bearings to look at the two boy. It looked like they were all friends. Just what she needed, Tsukune male bonding. She looked to both of them. "Naruto Uzumaki and Killer Bee, right?"

The two nodded.

Kurumu grabbed Tsukune's arm and pulled him to her. Her mouth opened, but Naruto's hand flying to her face shut her up.

"Why did you do that?" Came the mellow voice of Mizore leaning her back against a tree.

Naruto moved his arm back to him and openned his palm to see a Kunai made from ice. "Because..." He looked to Mizore as he placed an actual kunai in his free right hand. "I have an actual kunai knife on me."

Mizore's head turned to Naruto and looked at his palm eyeing the ninja weapon. Though she hid it brilliantly, she could not believe she was actually looking at a real kunai up close. She hid behind the tree she was near. "That's amazing."

Kurumu looked at the girl. She was totally distracted by that weapon. Wait! Her eyes trailed over to see the swords on Bee's back. She pulled Tsukune closer as she narrowed her eyes at Bee. "How are you able to bring those to school."

Bee heard her and turned his head toward Kurumu. "Ya kn-"

"Tsukune!"

Everyones head turned to the entrance of the school to see Moka Akashiya standing holding her books in her hands.

Tsukune stood straight and moved from Kurumu dropping his books as Moka did the same. His look softened at her. "Moka..."

Moka smiled. "Tsuku-" She stopped mid-speech stumbling forward as she clutched her rosario feeling something very wrong with her. That had never occurred...only once and that was when she had a simple dream of Naruto Uzumaki and Killer Bee helping her.

Tsukune lifted his hands and caught her shoulders as he looked down to the vampire worried. "Moka...are you okay?" He asked.

Moka's nose twitched as she started to sniff. "I'm sorry for this." She launched toward his neck. "But I am a vampire!" She bit down and sucked his blood.

"Ah!" Tsukune cried ignoring the blank looks he was receiving from only Kurumu. Mizore was busy playing with Naruto's Kunai and Yukari smiled widely. He then started to groan with his eyes closed. "Luckily, the other girl didn't do this."

Moka took her teeth from his neck and looked at him. "Other girl?"

Then screams were heard from the freshmen girls as they cupped their cheeks at the four girl. "Oh, my god! It the legendary Moka Akashiya!" A girl with blue haired cheered with envy in her eyes.

"She's so cool!" A pink haired one spoke.

Naruto looked to Bee. "Let's head out...these girls are gonna destroy my eardrums."

Bee nodded. "Its about time, now its time to chime."

**(Break)**

"Yahahoooo!" Kurumu screamed out excitedly as she stood wagging her butt with her hands clapped together and her eyes closed. "I'm in the same class as, it'll be just like last year." She said. There was her, Tsukune, Moka, and Mizore hiding behind her seat looking across the room.

Yukari pointed to herself. "Well, not exactly since I'll be in the same homeroom as you all." She informed.

"Its so great that we are all together." Moka smiled at her.

"Morning student." A very cute, fair skinned woman with dirty blond hair walked infront of the class with a eye closed smile and her hands on her hips. She also had lowered cat ears.

"Ms. Nekomone's our homeroom teacher this year, too?" Kurumu exclaimed.

The woman kept her eyes closed with a finger to the side of her head smiling at the class. "I sure am!" She said happily. She put her hands on her desk. "Before we get this school year started, I would like to introduce you to our new students," She pointed to the back of the class at two males next to one another in seats. "Naruto Uzumaki and Killer Bee!"

Naruto and Bee raised their hands and waved around to the class as the girls went in a frenzied scream.

"Oh, his whiskers are soooo cute!"

"And look at the hotness with the muscles!"

Tsukune's eyes shifted to Mizore still hiding behind her desk staring across the room. He followed her gaze and saw that the purple haired Yuki-Onna was staring a the sun blond boy. Naruto Uzumaki?

"Before you trample both of them..." Ms. Nekomone started. "All teacher has a mandatory message to give to the students." she informed. "And the message is that there is a new category of monsters..."

Naruto and Bee grew tense at this.

"They are called Jinchuriki." She said smiling to the class. "They are monsters with a numerous amount of tail, and depending on the amount, the beast grows stronger. You may also call them Bijuu once they have transformed. And word to the wise...take caution if you are ever confronted by one of them. They wield great strength, speeds, and skill out of this world."

'That information...' Naruto created a telepathic link with Bee.

Bee looked out the corner of his eyes to his right looking at Naruto. 'How did they acquire it?"

**Chapter End**


	4. Chapter 4

Okay...I have literally just realized that the story is outrageously backwards...damn...but I will just have to compromise with what I have and try to make the story lead off from when they were in the class so I hope I can get it straight with story. So to explain: in the third chapter at the FEW WEEK time skip, that's when they went on break and when they return it the reunion for everyone beginning their second year. I'm sooooo sorry that I screwed up. This will start on the third episode a time skip after the end of the third chapter. I'm sorry again. I hope the readers can coupe with this.

**Oh yeah...I can't believe Killer Bee is still alive...WHOOOO! He might still become the Hachibi Jinchuriki. By far, he is my third favorite character of the Naruto series.**

**A/N: Just because I don't know Killer Bee's eye color, I'm just going to guess and add some eye color.**

_**Jinchuriki On Campus**_

_**Chapter **__**4**_

_Naruto Uzumaki sat on his bed in his room in the boys' dorm with his legs crossed over one another. He had on his usual pyjamas with the dog cap. His eyes were closed meditating as he journeyed to his mindscape. Inside, he looked dead at the large Kyuubi who laid on it's stomach glaring back with its blood red eyes letting a small growl escape showing its teeth. Naruto could see that the Bijuu was still furious about him stripping some of its chakra from it. He sighed softly as his eyes closed. "Nine Tails, I'm inviting Bee and the Eight Tails here..." He informed opening his eyes to look at the beast. "...in order to counter anything the Akatsuki sends, we must come up with a plan."_

_The Nine Tails scoffed closing its eyes. __**"Do anything you want, brat."**__ It said simply._

Naruto stared at the Nine Tails for a few seconds. Later in the futures, he would have to plunge that anger from out of the Kyuubi. It was a mystery to him on why the Bijuu was just totally evil, but he still felt the need to help the beast, and though it did not consider him a partner, he considered the Nine Tails a partner. He nodded as soon Killer Bee and the Eight Tails appeared with Bee sitting up on his nose with one of his feet on its nose. Naruto turned to his right and looked up at the beast and its host. "Wassup, Bee." He greeted throwing up his hand.

Killer Bee looked down to the other blond. "'Sup." He said back to him. He shifted and put a hand on his knee. "So, reason reason why you requested Bee, is way beyond me." He rapped pointing down to Naruto. "Now spill the beans, ya blond haired teen."

Naruto nodded and looked up to Hachibi, the Eight Tail. "Eight Tails, I've been worried for the pass few days about the war and how far the Allied Nations have gotten without the help of the last two Jinchuriki." He spoke directly to the Eight Tails. "I fear that the Akatsuki figured that we were sent away, so we need a defense just in case they figure out a way to send shinobi here." He already knew he was not the smartest and him coming up with a plan could end up a complete catastrophe, so leaving it up to someone who was not blinded by hatred was the best thing possible.

The Hachibi hummed. It would take legitimate precautions if they were to set up some type of defense mechanism in order to predict the Akatsuki's attack. "In order to face them head on, we need the full strength of two Jinchuriki and Bijuu..." He said referring to the Nine Tail, too. "It will require the full force of the Nine Tails if they do decide to launch an attack on this world, because the strength these monsters here wield is not enough to actually put up a fight against an Akatsuki."

Naruto and Bee turned their heads to the Nine Tails, who simply scoffed at the idea of fully releasing its power and becoming willing partners with Naruto. **"The day hell freezes over, is the day I'll take orders from you, Eight Tails." **The Nine Tails spat out in pure hatred of the incompetent plan.

A groan came from Hachibi at the Nine Tails and the annoying reluctance he always showed toward everything. He looked down to Naruto. **"Until the Nine Tails come around, place a few clones around the school and turn them into random students of your imagination, got it?"** He told Naruto. **"We need eyes everywhere. In the case that this world gets infiltrated, we will always need to be ready."**

Naruto lifted his left hand and gave the Eight Tails a thumbs up confirming the plan the Eight Tails had relayed to him. "Gotcha, Eight," He agreed with a grin as he then turned his head toward the Nine Tails. He smiled at it. "Next time we come here, you should wipe that look off your face, 'cause when this crap is all over, Bee and I will tackle that hatred with the force of a train." He grinned.

"Yep!" Bee encouraged as he hopped to his feet and held up four finger on both his hands indicating that he was the Jinchuriki of the Eight Tails. "Tacklin' hatred is the prize, and with powah like ours, it doesn't matta tha size, ya fool!" He then looked down to Naruto. "And there's a girl stalkin' you, want me to get rid of her, Achoo?" He rapped mimicking a sneeze at the end.

Naruto shook his head and closed his eyes. "Nah." He declined his friend's offer. "Its Mizore..." He said kind of shocking Bee. "She's been following me since class." He scratched the back of his head. "Let me see what she's doin' out there." He spoke as his body faded away and his eyes opened to see that he was back on his bed. He yawned deeply as he stretched shifting to throw his legs off the bed. He then stood up as he walked to the window and looked out into the dark world, and once he made his presence by the window, he lifted the blinds as he then saw a batch of purple duck behind a bush.

**(Scene Change)**

Mizore hid behind a bush with a rosy cheek blush on her face. She still had her lollipop in her mouth as she slowly lifted her head slowly to look over the bush to Naruto's room. But then she was met with him smiling down and waving at her. This caused her eyes to widened, but her hand lifted as she waved back up to the whiskered teen.

**(Scene Change)**

In the window to the right of Naruto's, Killer Bee stood looking down at the unsuspecting Mizore. Was she really stalking Naruto? Was it a dangerous stalking or was it just a harmless message of love that she could hardly say with words? He hummed as he shrugged not knowing or actually caring what it could be. Naruto could find out for himself.

"Wheeeee!"

'Wait..was that?' Bee thought to himself knowing this time he did not just do his signature battle cry- ***Smash* **He fell to the ground as something crashed through the window shattering the glass and collided with his forehead. 'Tha hell?" He groaned with his eyes closed as he pushed himself up partially.

'Hey, Bee, you okay?' Naruto asked through a telepathic link seeing the thing smash through Bee's window.

Bee was on knee with his eyes closed still rubbing his forehead. He could feel another presence in the room and he followed it and launched his hand at it and squeezed down catching something.

"Wheeee," The thing cried out. "I have a message for you from Miss Kokoa."

Bee lifted his head looked to his right hand to see what he had caught to see some type of weird bat looking thing. He tilted his head to the side. 'Yeah...Naruto." Bee replied. He looked to the bat and pointed to it with his other hand. "Weird lookin' thang, you should be ashamed. Ya momma told ya better now who's to blame?"

"Wh-what?" The bat seemed confused. "Never mind." It decided to skip what nonsense the boy had just spat out. "Miss Kokoa has requested your cooperation."

Bee narrowed his eyes. "Spoutin' names to tha Bee, I don't know who she be." He said not remembering no girl name Kokoa.

"She's the angry rred head." The bat informed.

"Oh..." Bee nodded. She was the one Tsukune was perv-ing all over earlier. "My cooperation? For what?" He asked.

**(Break)**

Tsukune, Killer Bee, and Naruto walked side by side to the school house having mild conversation about things males usually talked about. Girls, sports, food, chilling...and food. Men really loved food. Naruto was a bit ticked off that he did not pack any Ichiraku ramen, because this world did not have ramen that could compare to the ramen back in Konoha.

"What team do you think gonna win, though?" Killer Bee asked with the topic being basketball and which team was going to win the Playoffs over in USA. He twirled a school bag on his right index finger.

Naruto shrugged holding a school bag around his neck. "Don't really know." He sighed craving ramen at the moment. "Its going to be a stretch."

The two then looked to Tsukune who held his school bag over his shoulder. The brown haired boy grew nervous under their gazes. His eyes shifted right to Bee and left to Naruto doing that quickly. "W-what?" He stammered nervously.

"What team?" They both gang up on him.

Tsukune let a chuckle escape his mouth. "I...I don't really watch basketball." He admitted with his eyes closed. "I don't find it interesting."

"You gotta be kidding me." The two of them deadpanned at him. They have been in this dimension for only about a month now and the main thing they heard about was the National Basketball Association.

"Hey, guys."

The three then looked forward to two boys who were speaking to one another, but they were looking to them. One of them had blue-ish grey hair and the other one had like a dark red-pink. "Goodmorning." They all said.

"So, are all of your parents showing up?" The boy with the red-pink hair asked.

"Huh?" The three wondered in absolute confusion. "My parents? What are you guys talking about?" They all wondered...then it came to them. They remembered Shizuka Nekonome standing infront of the class with her usual estatic attitude as she explain that this day was parents day, which meant the parents of a student would come there to see how they were doing. "Neither." Three said.

"Huh?" The two boys were confused.

Naruto and Bee pointed to one another. "We are both orphans and we never met our parents...so, yeah." The two spoke simultaneously.

Tsukune looked to them a bit concerned for his two new male friends.

"Oh..." The two boys' look grew saddened for the two. "..sorry about that." They walked away.

Tsukune looked to both of them. "Are you two serious?"

"Yep." Naruto confirmed with a nodded.

Bee wrapped a arm around his shoulder and pulled him close. "But what about your parents, huh?" He asked.

"They don't to come...their busy enough as it is." Tsukune lied with his eyes closed chuckling with much exaggeration that only made him look as if he was lying. 'Or maybe its because I'm a human with human parents.' He thoughts.

Naruto grinned to the boy in Bee's arm. Giving who both him and Bee was, they could tell he was lying, but he decided it was not much to dwell on. "That's cool..." He then closed his eyes. "...sure would've liked to meet your mother, though."

Bee nodded agreeing with Naruto.

Tsukune's chuckling stopped. "You guys want to meet my mother!" He yelled causing Bee to let go of him plugging his ears.

"I would have loved to meet her."

The three turned around and saw Moka standing with her hands infront of her skirt and Mizore hid behind her peeking over her shoulder looking straight to Naruto, who nodded to her in a greet.

Tsukune looked her up and down. This was the girl of any males dream. Very cute and a fantastic figure. Most women would kill for a body and the looks this vampire held.

"I really would've like to meet your mother, Tsukune, it could have been nice." Moka said with a smile.

Tsukune took a hesitant step back with his mouth agape giving a exclaiming groan at the possibility of Moka, his true love, meeting his mother. His mind the went into a perverse frenzy. A blush crossed his face.

Naruto shook him trying to knock the pervert from his thoughts, but it would not work. He rolled his eyes as he looked over to Mizore. "Mizore, can we speak?" He held his hand out to her for the icy blue eyed girl to take it. Dealing with Tsukune and his perverse thought was not on his schedule.

Mizore hesitantly looked at Naruto for a bit then to his hand as a rosy blush took over her cheeks once again. She nodded slowly and went for his hand, but retracted slightly, then she took it.

Naruto smiled to her and began to lead her away from the group. He gave them a backwards wave. "Keep 'em safe."

As the two disappeared, Bee turned his attention toward Moka, and waved to he remembering he had things to do also. He had forgotten about what that bat thing had told do when he got to school. "Keep 'em safe." He smiled to her as he leaped to the left at a tree, then into the sky disappearing from the scene.

Moka looked up into the sky watching as the boy vanished. He head lowered back to the lovestruck Tsukune. "Uh, Tsukune?"

The blushed still obvious on his tan cheeks. His hand lifted as he scratched his head with a chuckle. "Where did everyone go?"

**(Break)**

Naruto sat on a windowsill in the hall watching as parents and student scattered around all happy to see their family. He smiled at this. In his life, he was able to see his parents once, and that was better than not at all. But, right now, that was not his priority. His eyes trailed forward to Mizore hiding sitting on a stair to a staircase. "So..." He brought his foot up and placed it on the windowsill prompting himself up with his hand. "...Ms. Shirayuki." He said causing her head to lift to look at him. "I can't help but notice you're following me..." He placed his left elbow on his knee resting his hand on his cheek. "Care to explain?"

Mizore looked at him for a split second, but she turned away from him with a blush pressing her both her index fingers together with a timid look. "I, uh...you know..." She was instantly unable to speak around the whiskered blond.

Naruto hummed mentally seeing that her expression and the way she was acting kind of reminded him of someone.

Mizore eyes shifted over to him in like a deadpanning way. She actually found the courage to speak. He was just so cute it was impossible for him to be real. "I...I like you now..." She told him in a almost whisper.

Due to Naruto's enhanced senses, he was able to hear her words pretty clearly. His guess was that she probably like Tsukune before he came to this school. He shrugged and closed his eyes. "Oh..."

"And I kinda, accidently told my mother you were my boyfriend." Mizore said quickly.

Naruto eyes opened as he stared to her for a few second, then it was like he just then heard her word with his eyes going. "What!" He exclaimed dragging a hand through his sun blond. "You can't just-"

In an instant, Mizore was infront of him covering his mouth, but his mouth continued to move let out only muffled noises. "Shhh..." She turned her head to look up the stairs. "She here."

"What?" Naruto looked up the stairs unable to see her, but then his head whipped back in surprise seeing a pair of two icy blue eyes and a batch of cold silver hair behind a railing looking down at him. 'What the hell!' He started in his thoughts with a shocked expression. 'Was she there the whole time!' Now he could understand where she got that hiding behind things from.

The woman hiding behind the railing lifted showing a beautiful older woman with silver hair and icy blue eyes that matched Mizore's. She wore a kimono with a very elegant aura around her. She walked down the stairs admiring the boy and his feature. "Oh, Mizore..." She said hitting the surface that they both stood on as Mizore turned to face her mother. "You told me he was handsome, but you did not tell me he was absolutely drop dead gorgeous." She complimented with a eye closed smile.

Naruto eyes widened once more. This woman was so beautiful. And she held so much class and she was more talkitive than her daughter. He scratched his cheek in embarrassment at the woman's praising of him. "Really?" He asked with a blush.

The woman nodded and pointed at his whisker marks. "The cutest of the cute." She smiled. "And you may call me Shiruna Shirayuki."

Naruto nodded and smiled as he lifted and pointed a thumb to his chest. "Well, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He introduced.

Mizore pulled him off the windowsill and wrapped her arm around his arm and pulled him closer causing him to gasp. "And we're getting married."

**(Break)**

"You're late." Kokoa growled out staring at a dark skinned boy who name she had yet to receive. She stood on the roof about one yard away from the platinum blond boy with her arms crossed. Naturally, she had a look that said she was pissed off. But she actually was not. She could not tell why she liked this boy, but she did. Maybe it was because the TRUE Moka was okay with him? Maybe it was something else? She did not know. Liking people was not in her nature, so she would have to make her feelings for him show one step at a time. Because she did not want to just rush things and tell the boy. Maybe he would not feel the same. Her eyes narrowed looking straight to his eyes. His glasses were making her frustrated, because she wanted just a quick glance at what color his eyes could be. Ko, that bat, then landed on her left shoulder.

Killer Bee looked at her with his hands shoved down into pockets and his shades hanging off his nose a bit revealing a bit of his irises. What could be seen was dark red, but no one could identify what it really could be. He did not know why this girl wanted him up here with her, but the bat had told him to do it, so who was he to disappoint. "Yeah, I know."

**Chapter End**

**Question...who would like to see Kokoa and Killer Bee's part.**


	5. Chapter 5

**If you only come to this to criticise the story, leave it to yourself 'cause I couldn't give two shits to what you think.**

**Okay ; )**

_**Jinchuriki On Campus**_

_**Chapter **__**5**_

Kokoa shifted and moved her right leg behind her left becoming uneasy from under this boy's gaze. The glasses added to the suspense and it only made her fidget even more mentally. It was nerve wreaking, because it was so awkward for them to be standing here like this after what happened to them before. She tried to kill him. It was kind of surprising that he actually came. But since he did, she would ease in to get to know him and not just bluntly come out and say I love you...that would be wierd if she would say that before she got his name. She tightened her crossed arms under her breast. "I was unable to get your name." She informed solemnly doing the best job at hiding everything from him.

"Oh." Bee grinned as he went in his pockets and pulled out his small rhyme book. He opened and flipped through random pages as if he was ignoring her. His left free hand lifted fixing his glasses on his face stopping on a page. He pointed to her. "Hey, yo. Ya talking to tha Bee..." Kokoa started to look surprise with both of her brow raising as he started. "...Now ya see, that Killa is tha deallah, so step back before I have tah peel ya. Adorable little vampire with a mean swagger, and don't expect tah kill 'er with a small daggah." He closed his book and grinned to her showing his teeth much like Naruto, but not as big as the blond haired boy.

A small blush crossed Kokoa's cheek as her eyes widened, but she shook her head ridding her face of the blush and regained her previous composer. Even though he just rapped that entire thing, she could not help but think he meant what he said. She knew that people could straight out call you adorable and not mean it, so that would not got straight to her head. "You see me as a child, right?" She asked.

"Um," Bee scratched his head confused. He looked away from her. "I...I don't remember saying that."

Kokoa closed her eyes as she sighed softly. "Adults only used the word adorable when describing someone younger." She explained to Bee opening her eyes to look directly at him.

"No, I r-"

"Then how do you see me?" Kokoa asked before he could even finish his sentence.

"Um...ya know..." Bee stopped trying to think of a way that he saw her. Was he suppose to see her in a different way? He was, in fact, an adult, and seeing her in any type of way would be wierd, you know? But he just had this strange hint that him being an adult before did not matter now. He was a full blown teen. And he did not think he would be turning back to a adult anytime soon.

Kokoa shook her head. "Actually, I don't know." She spoke. "Tell me how do you feel about the two of us." She asked feeling her cheeks begin to warm. She had decided about skipping this 'getting to know him' crap. Never was she the type to take things slow. She was a more of the action type of girl.

Bee looked at her for a few seconds cleaning the wax from his ears. Did she... NO... but if she did... hell no! Did she have a crush on... HIM? This would not end well for him. He pointed to himself with a raised eye wanting confirmation from her, and, to his dismay, she nodded. He then pointed to her, and, once again, she nodded and it caused him to groan. "..." He stayed silent.

"I will cut your blond hair while you are sleep if you don't speak." Kokoa spoke with intense bluntness.

Bee gained sweatdrops on his head. Damn, she was persistent. Unlike his hair before when he was thirty-seven, it was different a very Kakashi like way. He loved his hair. To put it simple: it was twenty percent of his god given looks. But... what was he suppose to feel toward her? Did she forget that she was trying to kill him a few week ago? "Calm down..." Bee said doing the gesture. "...yo, I don't know what I should feel toward you, but..." He paused for a bit. 'Crap! I'm thirty-seven!' He yelled in his thoughts. "but we could... get to know one another." He closed his eyes and looked the other way.

A small smile crossed her lips as she started to walk to him with arms crossed, hearing only the taps of her heels. "That's great," She said as she stopped on the side of him and turned in his way linking arms with his right one. Her touching him caused her heart rate to increase to a disturbing level, but she kept calm and winked up to the taller boy. "Now let's go."

'Told you.' Bee said to himself as everything was going in the way he did not want it.

**(Scene Change)**

In the halls of Yokai Acadamy, two females and a male walked through the halls in outside world attire and sun glasses. The taller was a blond woman with her hair in a thin ponytail reaching her lower back. Her skin was pale and also cracked all around. The other short female had dark caramel skin with mint green hair with a orange clip. Her skin was also cracked all around her body. And the only male had cracked pale skin with shoulder length brown hair with an antenna at the top of his head. They walked in absolute silence receiving wierd stares from the students and their parents. The group then walked passed a boy with teal hair leaning on the wall talking to a girl with blond hair.

Once the wierd group passed, the boy and the girl ceased to speak and they glared at the back of the three individuals. They obviously did not belong here. Their clothes told the boy and the girl that they were from a familiar place. "We should got tell the boss and Bee." The girl spoke looking to the boy.

**(Scene Change)**

Naruto's heart race as her walked in the halls with his arms linked with Mizore's and Tsurara's. His head was hung with a look of depression all over his face. It was more of them pulling him than him actually using his own two feet. God! They were planning a wedding for him and Mizore this whole time and he just wanted to cry. He was too young for commitment! It had been seven minutes of just, "I think an ice sculpture of the two of you would look great," and "Blue would be a great color on him." It was driving him out of his mind! But then, suddenly, he was stopped. His head lifted and looked to his left at Mizore and saw her shocked expression. "Mizore..." He started as he turned his head forward slowly, but he kept his gaze on the purple haired girl. "What's wrong?" He finished as his eyes trailed forward onto the shocking sight before him. He looked to the right to the taller boy infront of them, then down to the short girl with thoughts going through his head. He was getting a headache. First the unfathomable female chatter now... "Bee! Kokoa!" He yelled in shock looking to the middle of them seeing their arms tangled up with one another. The reason why he yelled was because this was too strange for his liking. The main thing that made it strange was that Killer Bee was thirty-seven...in a teenage boy's body. He knew Bee would not be with here on his own free will since it was fact that he was into older women. Shizuka Nekonome was most definitely on Bee's list.

Tsurara closed her eyes and smiled at the adorable couple infront of her. "Aw. What a cute couple." She admired.

"Never would've thought I would see this..." Mizore said.

Naruto huffed. 'Yeah. Neither did I.' He growled through a telepathic link.

Bee closed his eyes behind his shades. He knew Naruto would be like this if he caught him with a younger girl. But in actuality, he was a teenager now. He should not be any where near strange. "We aren't a couple." He said to Mizore's mother.

"Yet." Kokoa added looking to Tsurara.

Bee just sighed.

"Hey, boss, Bee!"

The group looked to the left watching as a teal haired boy and a blond haired girl ran to them and skidded to a stop. Naruto narrowed his eyes to them. They were two of the transformed clones Eight Tails had told him to bring into the world for more eyes around the school. And since they were coming to them now, that meant something was happening.

"Boss?" Kokoa raised a brow and then looked to Naruto. "What type of business do you run?" She asked knowing that other students should not be calling him boss.

Naruto unhooked himself from Mizore and her mother and shifted his eyes to Kokoa. "A legit one." He informed as he turned his attention to his clone along with Bee. There was a problem and he could feel it. "What's happening?"

The blond haired female lifted her hand with three of her fingers out. "Three of them with crazy chakra." She told Naruto.

"What did they look like?" Killer Bee asked. "Were they reanimated?"

'Reanimated?' Everyone wondered.

The teal haired clone nodded. "One with green hair, another with blond hair, and a male with brown hair." He explained.

Naruto and Bee looked to one another. This could be bad for this world. A fight between them and three other resurrected shinobi could blow this school, or world, to smithereens. They would have to lead have to lead them away from the school if things popped off.

"Wait..." Kokoa took her arm from Bee. "What the hell are you talking about?"

The two Jinchuriki looked to her.

"Naruto, Bee." The group then looked to the right down the other hall watching as Moka, Tsukune, Yukari, Kurumu, and a wavy blue haired woman with a massive bust walked down to them and stopped. "There's three wierd people that's showing your name around asking for you." Kurumu told them.

"Yeah." Yukari said. "Its pretty wierd since they wore shades like Killer Bee."

Moka eyes trailed to Kokoa. "Kokoa... what are you doing here." She asked. She was about to visit her class after they told the two about what they had seen.

Kokoa crossed her arms and huffed as she looked at this fake. "None of your business." She spoke very rudely.

The blue haired woman looked to Bee and grew a seductive smirk as she edged over to him. Once she was infront of him, she put her right hand on her hip and cupped the mesmerized boy cheeks with her left hand and brought her head down a bit.

Everyone watched with wide eyes, especially Kokoa.

Bee eyes were as wide as saucer seeing the incredible size of her breast.

"You look like a boy who can get things done..." She spoke sultry like looking down to the dark skinned boy with a blush on her cheeks. "How about we show Tsukune and Kurumu here how to make love."

"Mom!" Kurumu appeared infront of Bee with her arms out to the side causing her mother to step back. "He's with me so don't do this!"

Ms. Kurono looked at her daughter with a small smile. She would rather have her daughter with him than that scrawny Tsukune. The dark skin one looked as if he could get more done.

"What!" Bee exclaimed with his brows raised.

"What!" Kokoa growled out loudly.

"WHAT!" Everyone else yelled in true disbelief. She hated Bee. Maybe she just did not want her mother bothering him and literally saying that she would have sex with him.

"Moose Hair Ball!"

Bee heard the familiar voice and spun around taking notice of a blue ball shooting straight at him. That attack belonged to someone he knew.

"Bee!" Naruto yelled and charged infront of him with a rasengan as he slammed the cyan blue ball on the blue fire ball. "Rasengan!" He yelled as it exploded launching dust everywhere as he skidded back to the side of Bee. He looked to his right through the dust hearing everyone behind choke. "Don't start lagging, Octopops."

Tsukune coughed waving his hand infront of his face trying to blow the dust from his vision. "What's happening?" He asked, but he received no response only coughing.

Instantly, Bee ducked under a kick to the head and thought on his feet leg sweep someone a kicking high as he pushed his hand off the ground as the sound of someone crashing of the ceiling was heard.

The dust soon started to clear as Bee and Naruto looked through the departing dust to three individuals with a blond haired one pushing herself to her feet. Bee's eyes widened as he looked to the blond as her glasses fell off her face. "That's Yugito Nii..." He whispered to Naruto. "These must be three of the capture Jinchuriki."

Naruto looked to Bee out the corner of his eyes then back to the woman. His eyes narrowed. Her eyes...she wielded the Rinnegan and the Sharingan. "That's the Rinnegan and the Sharingan." He had to now wonder how in the hell did they get those.

Bee nodded understanding what that meant. "Their field of vision...it must be insane now." He knew all about the Rinnegan and Sharingan. Rinnegan...God's eye...it was the only one that could possibly bring the dead back to life. And that Sharingan...it was amazing, and it was something he wanted to go up against again.

Tsukune was close enough to Bee to hear what had just come from his lips. "Jinchuriki..." He questioned as his eyes slowly widened to the brink of them falling out. He remembered what Shizuka Nekonome explained to them. *They are called Jinchuriki. They are monsters with a numerous amount of tail, and depending on the amount, the beast grows stronger. You may also call them Bijuu once they have transformed. And word to the wise...take caution if you are ever confronted by one of them. They wield great strength, speeds, and skill out of this world.* Tsukune took a step back. "We need to get out of here."

"Stop being a punk." Kokoa said as Ko formed into a Mace once again. She held it with both her hands pointing it to the Jinchuriki a few yards away from them.

Bee lifted his hand and stopped her by placing a hand on her head causing her to look up at him with the cutest confused expression. "Y'all need to get up outta here." He said looking forward. "Things will get messy."

"Killer Bee..." Tsukune started. "Don't you remember what Ms. Nekonome told us about them."

Bee looked over his shoulder. "Of course I do." Out of nowhere, he grew two large octopus tails and used them to push everyone down both ends of the hall then hit the ceiling causing it to collapse and block the way with all the rubble.

Behind the rubble on the left, Kokoa was about to slam the Mace on a wall, but her arm was stopped easily by the TRUE Moka. Her rosario must have fell off when Bee showed them his monster partial transformation. She looked up at her sister. She had a look that leave it to them for now. They would find another way to them.

Back in the main hallway, Fuu, the Seven Tails Jinchuriki grew wings on her back as they batted rapidly and began she to float. She then shot forward in a curve straight to Naruto, who instantly was surrounded by orange flames as he went Kyuubi Chakra Mode.

Naruto gained a chakra shroud with 6 magatama around his neck and two distinctive pieces hair like horns along with a swirl design. The color of his eyes change to orange while flames occasionally flickered off his body. He turned yellow with orange shade in some places. He launched his arm at the floor as another orange arm manifested and pushed off causing him to be launched back giving Bee a thumbs up as Fuu flew after him.

Bee nodded as he looked forward to his two opponents. He reached to his back to take out his swords as the two darted right at him. But...wait..there was no swords. 'Fuck...' A image flashed in his mind of him walking right passed them this morning leaving out the door.

Yugito leaped at him and aimed for his head with a spinning kick.

Bee ducked under her as she flew over his head and he then leaped up placing his hand on the Six Tailed Jinchuriki head spreading his legs out. He then kicked off his back and flipped down to the floor spinning around on his feet to see bubbles heading to him courtesy of the Six Tails. He grinned as he charged at them jumping to left and right maneuvering out of the way of the mysterious bubbles. His new younger body was just way quicker and held more agility. He ran on the wall as Yugito leaped up and charged on the wall with her nails long and sharp. He was also keeping away from the bubbles the Six Tails was blowing. He channelled chakra throughout his body as he then leaped up to the ceiling and broke through to the third floor of the school in to a class in session as he ran and leaped over desk doing parkour. "Sorry, baby." He stepped on the female teacher's desk and crashed through the wall.

Yugito leaped up through the first hole Bee made with Utakata as the students looked to them. The two charged to the hole crashing through the students causing the class to go into a frenzy. The two Jinchuriki made it to the hole, but the were then smacked away as the wall was destroyed. They crashed through a few walls.

Bee came from the second hole he created resting a large white bandaged broad sword on his shoulder with his left hand in his pocket. "Sorry, kiddies." He pointed his Samahada through the hole he sent the two Jinchuriki through. "But class is in session."

**(Scene change)**

Naruto sidestepped to the left quickly to avoid a trail of sparkling dust from a speeding Fuu. He thought on his feet knowing he was faster than her in KCM. He created another arm with his left hand as he apprehended her while she flew at him. He expanded the hand and smacked he with the back hand causing her to crashed through a wall into the lunch room. He lifted his hands and made his signature cross hand seal creating two clones, one at both his sides. The students and parents looked at the scene very confused. Naruto and his clones flashed into the room hearing millions of gasp from everyone. Then chatters about what type of monster he could be. He then looked forward as a tornado of sparkling dust flew at him. He flashed to the right and charged forward at Fuu, but the sparkles brightened and blinded his field of vision, but he pointed forward with his eyes squeezed closed to attack her blinded.

Fuu flew at them at blinding speeds.

The clone on the left leaped forward at Fuu and landed on her back and tried to slam a Rasengan on her, but she spun rapidly and kicked it. Under her, a clone slid as he began to lift a rasengan to her stomach, but with her enhanced vision, she rolled to the right as the clone hit the air.

"Here I go!" The real Naruto shouted coming from the ceiling instantly and dropped both his legs on Fuu's back causing the both of them to slam through the floor.

"Ah!" The bystanders gasped. "Why are they fighting."

Soon, Naruto leaped from out of the hole stumbling back a bit to look back down at the hole he made. He would have to lead this girl out of the school before him and Bee flat out levelled it. He grinned sheepishly as he looked around and faced everyone. "Sorry, you guys," He chuckled nervously. "Get back to lunch."

"What type of monster is he?" The students asked some of the parents around, but they received a shrug in response.

While Naruto had his back turned, Fuu crashed through the floor and came up grabbing his left leg.

"Oh, Hell!" Naruto yelled with his arms flailing.

Fuu spun him around and launched him at a pillar causing him to crash through it.

Naruto rolled on the ground, but he stopped himself by pushing off the floor as a chakra arm lifted him off the ground and launched him to the ceiling and he grabbed onto a hanging lamp and swung. He narrowed his eyes down at the Jinchuriki. He wanted to go all out, but people would get caught in the crossfire. He then came up with a idea and launched himself down as she flew up at him. Naruto spreaded his arms out to the side as chakra arms came from his hand. He then began to spin rapidly smacking Fuu across the room. In a blink of an eye, Naruto flashed in the direction she was heading in with both his chakra hands together bringing them down on Fuu hitting her down to the lunchroom floor.

Fuu had her eyes closed from the impact from each attack.

In a yellow flash, Naruto appeared under her holding a Rasengan in his right with three smaller Rasengans around it. He hummed softly. Maybe using this inside the school was a bit overboard, but- His eyes shot to the left seeing coral bits flying straight at him from a short boy with grey hair and both eyes like Fuu's. He held some type of large black stick with a curve at the top. Naruto ducked under them quickly looking to the floor, but then he gasped when someone slammed his head to the floor, which made him let out a grunt.

Over Naruto, a heavily armoured man stood over him with his foot on his head with a red hat and mouth guard, only able to see his eyes, which were the same as the other two.

Naruto attempted to push himself off the ground, but the man over pushed his foot down to his head making his skull to bounce off. He gritted his teeth in aggravation. If he was not in the school, then he would just flatten this resurrected pain.

"Get away from him!"

Han, the Four Tailed Jinchuriki and also the man with his foot on Naruto's head, looked to the left following the sound of the voices seeing Tsukune, Mizore, and Tsurara standing their. Tsukune's eyes then widened looking closer to Naruto seeing his appearance. Guess his thoughts of him and Bee being human was now nothing.

At this point, feeling Han's train of thought leave from him, two chakra arms came from Naruto's back and pressed against Han's chest. As that was happening, a hand sprouted from his chest shooting him from the floor launching him and to the ceiling. With the chakra arms from his back pushing up against Han, Naruto flipped and kicked the man in the chest causing him to crash and be implanted up in the ceiling. Naruto landed on the ceiling with his feet planted at the sides of the man. He reared his right fist back as another Planet Rasengan formed, but then he was hit in his back, which caused him to kicked off the ceiling down at the boy with the grey hair with that Rasengan reared back.

Fuu came from Naruto's right and tackled him in an instant and smashed him against a wall. She was face to face with the Nine Tails Jinchuriki as her mouth began to open.

Mizore took a few steps forward. "Naruto!"

From his left shoulder, a chakra arm came to life and was pressed over her mouth as it pushed her. Naruto began to leap off the wall as he thrust his right hand forward with his Planet Rasengan. "Shut the fuck up." The Rasengan was about an inch from colliding with her stomach.

In an instant, the Three Tailed Jinchuriki and also the Third Mizukage, planted on the wall and hooked Naruto's arm and pulled. The boy pushed of the wall avoiding the newly aimed Rasengan. Right before Naruto's eyes, the two was joined by Han and all had a black orb around them as it shot to the ceiling. The orbs vanished and revealed the three in a version two cloak. Well, only Fuu with four tails and the version two cloak with the Mizukage and Han with two tails of the appropriate beast. They all reared their fist back.

"Crap. They can still transform." Naruto said through his teeth as the shot forward and he snapped to a different location leaving a yellow flash and the wall for the to destroy. In a instant, Naruto flashed infront of Tsukune, Mizore, and her mother, Tsurara. His expression was serious.

"Naruto." Tsukune spoke out first. "You're a Jinchuriki, right." He asked seeing as he was actually able to fight head to head with them with out breaking a sweat.

Naruto just looked to him and nodded briefly. "I need to lead them away from the school..." He explained to them. "Where are the other?"

**(Scene Change)**

Killer Bee swung Samahada around at Yugito with much ease, but the blond haired zombie ducked under the attack. Bee lifted the blade over his head and brought it down to his other side at his left as it dug into the wooden floor right under Utakata. He lifted his left leg a kicked the flat of the wrapped blade up, but before it could break through the floor and hit the Six Tails, he leaped back as the wooden planks flew around. "Yoooooo!" Bee yelled bringing it back around as he spun in a tornado.

Yugito watched closely waiting for him to come closer, because standing there spinning like that would do nothing for him.

In the blink of an eye, Yugito was fly through a wall with Samahada pierced against her chest as the wrapping around the handle came undone and wrapped around his right wrist. He pulled on the wrapping and brought it around increasing his length in which he could reach by swinging it by the wrapping. About like a yard, maybe more if he unwrapped it even more. The blade went low and tripped the Six Tailed onto his back. Bee brought it around up to the ceiling in like a half circle over Utakata and brought it down with a lot of force.

But, right before his eyes, a man with red hair and a beard leaped from a wall and surrounded his right arm with molten lava and shot right at Bee.

"Another one." Bee spoke as he shifted his feet and brought Samahada toward the man speed to him from the right.

Roushi, the Four Tails, spun and leaped off the flat of the blade and descended to Bee with his lava encased left fist reared back.

Bee gritted his teeth. "Oh, hell!" He quickly whipped his right hand back hoping to bring Samahada back in time. Luckily, Samahada was caught in his right hand just a few seconds before Roushi made it to him. Bee flipped Samahada horizontally as he was pushed back slightly as it was hit with Roushi's fist.

Yugito leaped through the hole she was sent through and launched at Bee with sharp cat claws.

Bee felt her presence speeding right at him as he then poured Gyuki's chakra out into his body. These resurrected bastards were as persistent as Kokoa when she interrogated him on the roof. Red bubbles came from his body as he took on a bubbly red cloak of the Eight Tails with a single tail. He gripped Samahada tighter and pushed forward knocking away Roushi. "Haaaa!" He gave out a battle cry as he stabbed it into the wooden floor and leaped up it backflipping over Yugito kicking her in the back as she slammed into the flat of Samahada. Bee lowered his left had as he threw his right hand up with the bull horn sign. "Wheeeeeeee!" He cried out as he then launched forward with his right arm out. "Shocking Lariat!" He yelled, but Yugito used the shushin technique and disappeared. Though she vanished, he proceeded and merely grabbed Samahada by the handle as his cloak started to surround it and flipped to smash it down on Roushi, but it was stopped. He looked forward and saw Utakata in his version two state with four tails holding Samahada up with both his hands. Bee smirked. They must have had the Bijuu placed within them when they had died. "Shark Skin, eat these fools." He said as the wrapping around the blade fell revealing spike scales and a large shark's mouth at the top with teeth. Suddenly, the chakra from Utakata cloak began to flow into Samahada's shark mouth. Bee forcefully dragged his blade back and ripped it from the Six Tails' hands ripping chakra away from it also. He landed back on the floor and pointed Samahada to them. "Interesting, ya pest."

The resurrected Jinchuriki then transformed into their version two state. They then charged to Bee in no more that a second.

"They'll never learn." Bee spoke as his teeth grew longer into canines and a second tail sprouted. Yugito was the first to make it to him on all fours as she swiped at him with her right paw. Bee flipped Samahada and held it vertical causing her paw to get caught in the flat getting her chakra absorbed. Roushi came about to bring around a nice hook and hit Bee in his jaw. With Yugito still stuck, Bee swung around Samahada and smacked the transformed man with her. Suddenly, his right foot began to sink into the floor after hearing a bubble pop. He fell to his back and Samahada was kicked to a far by Roushi. The Ape Jinchuriki clapped his hands together and brought them down on him, but Bee rolled to the left as he pushed up going upside down as he spun and kicked Yugito, stopping her from attacking him. "What the-" He yelled as both his legs was grabbed by the tails of Utakata and Roushi and he was tossed and destroyed a teacher's desk. Under the rubble of the desk, Bee shook his head as he pushed himself up with a small grunt. Damn they were strong. He had to lead them away from the school.

But then, a crash was her causing Bee to look up seeing a dust cloud. Once the dust cleared, Kokoa stood in the middle back to back with a silver haired Moka. Kokoa held her massive Mace. "We thought you could use the help." She grinned not understanding how out classed she was at she stared at Yugito Nii on all fours.

"And it looks as if you do." Moka crossed her arms as she looked at the black and red ape away from her. So this was a Jinchuriki. Its power was out of this world.

Bee pushed himself to his feet as he stood up straight as Samahada came back to his hands. As long as they did not fight them, they could be by his side. "I just need help getting them out of the school...so don't try to play me like I am some fool." He rapped.

"Then let's do this Ko!" Kokoa yelled.

Bee shook his head. If the two of them was to fight a Jinchuriki in their transformed state, they would most certainly die in an instant. In a split second, Bee launched forward and grabbed both of their hands causing Kokoa to drop Ko. "You can't fight them." He said as he then vanished along with the two of them.

**(Scene Change)**

Yukari, Kurumu, and Ms. Kurono charged into the teacher lounge panting heavily. Silence then reigned as all eyes were on them. "We have a problem."

**(Scene Change)**

Naruto tapped his foot on the ground hurriedly. They were able to lose the resurrected Jinchuriki, but know they waited on they ledge to the red sea in a attempt to get the Jinchuriki out of the school, but Bee was still inside. He groaned. "Why the hell is he taking so long?" He questioned himself in complete irritation.

"Maybe he has his hands full." Tsukune tried to convince. Or maybe the teachers Yukari, Kurumu, and her mother went to get already put an end to this whole ordeal.

"Yeah," Mizore nodded agreeing with Tsukune as they looked to Naruto. "don't forget: he is only a single." She reminded.

Naruto eyes shifted to them.

Tsurara's eyes looked to Naruto back in pure curiosity. This boy, that power, and this overwhelming feeling that rolled off of him constantly. This boy was not a monster from here, because he was way too strong to be a regular monster.

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes. Bee was probably one of the strongest shinobi he had come to know. He was the once who trained him and brought him to the strength he was currently at. If he had never went to Turtle Island, most of his latest fights would have never happened.

"Oh, DAMN!"

Naruto eyes snapped opened looking up to the top of the school watching Bee, himself leaped from the top with both Moka and Kokoa in hand.

"Let's do this, Naruto!" Bee yelled.

"Huh?" Naruto narrowed his eyes seeing in closer spotting all six of the transformed Jinchuriki coming a after him charging up a Bijuudama. "Shit!" He cursed gritting his teeth as he leaped backwards off the ledge as he hit the red water down below crouching down a bit. He then blasted off on the surface of the water splashing it up behind him.

Bee landed safely on the ground with sweat on his head letting go of both Kokoa and the silver haired Moka and with the speed he was going in they skidded to a stop. The dark skinned Jinchuriki leaped off the edge and shot off toward Naruto. Then he heard it: explosions under him. A volley of Bijuudama flew down at him and Naruto exploding. He leaped forward shooting up water behind him. Soon, he was side by side with Naruto as the bombs continued to explode hitting the water behind and to the sides of them.

Naruto shifted his eye to the left and nodded. He then moved his left hand out as Bee's right hand hovered over that hand as a small blue spark formed and then a light cyan blue ball formed with blades rotating around its form. The two the leaped up and Bee grabbed his right arm and tossed him higher as a full fledge Rasenshuriken with lightning crackling around it. "Here we go!" He then tossed it down to the Jinchuriki that chased after Bee. "Rasenshuriken."

The ultimate technique curve down and soared straight passed Bee's head and collided with the Jinchuriki in the front as it exploded enveloping all the Jinchuriki in a lightning surrounded dome.

"My god..." Tsukune looked on at the dome witnessing the pure power the two of them possessed. It was completely impossible to do things like this.

Moka looked on with daggers in her eyes. "My god' is right..." She spoke. They were not ordinary monsters. They were beyond that.

"But..." Kokoa started with her arms crossed. "...did they defeat them?"

Naruto touchdown on to the water next to Bee as they watched the bodies of the Jinchuriki hit the water and float. The two of them sighed. "Finally..." Naruto blew out a soft breath as he left out of KCM letting his appearance return to normal

Bee nodded and held his fist out to Naruto as the younger blond fist pounded him. "Yeah." He agreed as her left his two tailed stated slowly wrapping Samahada back up.

"Their human form is not really cutting it." Behind the downed Jinchuriki, a spiral distortion appeared to reveal a masked man with a purple mask with a few circles and the sharingan tomoe around the second circle with two being eye holes for the Sharingan in the left and the lavender Rinnegan. The man eyes shifted to Killer Bee. "That's a nice look for you, Eight Tails."

Naruto looked to the man and gritted his teeth. His fist clenched and his eyebrows furrowed. He remembered this man no matter how many times he changed his appearance. "Why the hell are you here...how did you even get here!"

Bee put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Keep calm."

The man chuckled to them. "Their human forms are not meeting you in the same level in battle." He spoke in a dark voice. He was not answering his other question. "Even against the Eight and Nine tails, they are no match like this." The six Jinchuriki rose to the feet surprising Naruto and Bee and the bystanders on the ledge. "Maybe this shall even things up."

Naruto and Bee's eyes shot wide at the immense power that rose from the six of them. The water they stood on began to bubble and a column of black chakra shot to the sky from the six resurrected. "This can't be good." Naruto mumbled.

Once the columns vanished, the worst things possible were here. The two remaining Jinchuriki looked up to the six monstrous beast. The Two Tails cat, the Three Tailed tortoise, the Four Tails Ape, the Five Tailed horse, the Six Tailed slug, and the Seven Tailed bettle. All of them, each and everyone of the Bijuu was here, minus the One Tail.

Naruto and Bee stared up at the six Bijuu. This was exactly what they did not want to happen. The Bijuu here. Their mere presence cause the sky to darken and thunder to crack all around.

The Masked Man chuckled. "Have fun." The spiral distortion came back to life and swallowed him whole.

Naruto and Bee groaned. "Fuck!"

**Chapter End**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, to start this off, I have to say that I have re-read the story and I must say, I does look like I am showing Bee more attention. I did not mean to do that 'cause, to tell the truth, Naruto Uzumaki is down right my favorite character of the entire series. And the reason why I said that Naruto could not use shushin and Bee could was because I had not seen him do it to much and Bee is in a class by himself. Anyone higher than Jonin have been seen using shushin. **

**Now to do this for that fans...Naruto will have Moka with his harem...WHOA! Hold the applause because Bee and Inner Moka will have a relationship, but not like a love relationship. Just a really close friendship, okay? Kokoa will be Bee's main pairing and Mizore will be Naruto's.**

**Now, let start this Battle Between Jinchuriki! **

_**Jinchuriki on Campus**_

_**Chapter 6**_

"Uh... no... no way..." Tsukune stepped back from the ledge, watching from his far away spot at the six Bijuu that easily towered over the school even from down on the blood red sea. His face held complete and absolute terror. A blue and black flaming Two-Tailed Cat, a dark green Three-Tailed Tortoise, a red Four-Tailed Ape, a weird looking white horse with five tails, a white Six-Tailed Slug, and to top it off, a massive Seven-Tailed Bettle. He swallowed a gargantuan knot in his throat with sweat on his forehead. As he took another step back, he fell down to his butt with a grunt. Their tails... Ms. Nekonome had told them that when a Jinchuriki began to grow the tail, they would be called Bijuu... Tailed Beast.

Everyone looked down to him.

Tsukune then began to scoot back using both his hands as he squeezed his eyes shut shaking his head. They were so strong. He could feel the power wavering from them and he was not even a monster. The wind picked up and started to blow furiously causing him to lift his arms and block his face. "This...this is too much..." He was beginning to lose it. "...I can't handle this!" He yelled. In his mind, his time had come and he would meet his end at the hands of these things. No one here was strong enough to stop them.

"Tsukune!" Inner Moka tried to calm him, but he ignored her. Moka kneeled down and grabbed the collar of his shirt as she lifted hoisting him up off his feet. Her right fist tightened around his collar as she gained a pitied look.

"Moka, stop!" Mizore tried.

Moka narrowed her eyes up at Tsukune. "You are acting like a child..." She spoke. "...you are afraid of every little thing that happens here and now this. Just because it is the strongest thing Yokai has ever seen, that does not mean we should be scared." She preached. "So, relax..." She sat him down back on his own two feet. "We have two that will protect this school."

Tsukune settled back down on his feet, but he stumbled back a bit as he stared forward passed Moka and passed the six beast to the surface of the water. The two that was protecting was Naruto Uzumaki and Killer Bee... Two Jinchuriki. He looked back to Moka and gave her a slight nod feeling only a bit uneasy.

"Oh, my god!"

Everyone turned around to see the whole population of Yokai Acadamy rush over to them with Ms. Nekonome, Mr. Kotsugo, Kurumu and Yukari leading the massive helping of monsters. The group stopped near Moka and the rest staring out to the six monstrous beast.

Mr. Kotsugo had a obvious terrified look on his face. "So...these are the Jinchuriki..." He questioned feeling the overwhelming power flowing from the beast. Bijuu... his eyes widened. No one here could possibly stop them. "Their power is unbelievable." He admitted.

The students behind began to murmur.

"Wait..." Ms. Nekonome looked at two of her fingers as she began to think. "Yokai Acadamy only had two Jinchuriki..." She pointed out to sea. "So, who are the other six?"

Kokoa looked to the woman out the corner of her with her body faces out to Bijuu out on the surfaces of the water. It was inevitable that she would find out about Bee being a monster... but not to an extent like this. She expected him to be a strong monster, though it never came to her that he would be a monster capable of flattening the school and everyone in it.

Kurumu walked passed everyone and closer to the edge right next to Kokoa. Her eyes narrowed gradually. Just a few yards away from the gigantic monsters stood two familiar figures. Her eyes then widened. She turned to Kokoa. "Are they crazy?" She questioned. "They can't face those things alone." She threw her arm out to the side making her breast bounce.

Kokoa crossed her arms, staring out onto the scene before her. "Shut it, Uber breast." She said tightening her arms around herself. "Bee knows what he's doing..." She spoke causing Kurumu's look to calm. "The two of them have to, because they are the strongest monsters in this school and no one else here can stop these beast."

**(Scene Change)**

Naruto and Bee looked up to the transformed Jinchuriki. This would be a extremely tough battle. Bee was not even at full strength, but he was able to hold his own against three Jinchuriki all by himself. If that was not Bee for you. But, they had to focus on the here and now. What they were able to achieve in the past was nothing compared to the scales they faced right now. It was tipped in their favor, which would not be a great thing for them. But, wait... they were the Nine and fucking Eight Tailed Jinchuriki. If they put their mind to it, they would be able to topple these behemoths and achieve a feat most shinobi only could dream of. And this also meant working together in complete sync since this team was not at full strength. There were no room for errors now. They had to be sure about every attack. But most importantly, they had to be precise.

Naruto turned to Bee with his eyes shut contemplating the outcome of this battle. In his gut he already knew they could get it done. But... it was just how far they could got out. Using their strength could be catastrophic. But no matter how catastrophic it would become, they were winning this one and the future was set. The odds were against them, but, remember, they were the type to defy fate. "Bee..." His eyes slowly opened.

Bee turned to him next as he looked down onto the shorter blond. He strapped Samahada onto his back as he lifted his right hand and put them up on his glasses. This would be a battle his children would hear about in the future. And he was thinking that because he knew the both of them would come out the victor in this. He slowly removed his shades to reveal his sharp and stern eyes with a playful shine in them. They were dark red, but a bit brighter closer to the pupil. "I know." He pocketed his knowing they would break during this fight. He lifted his right hand. "Time to defy fate once more."

Naruto nodded with a grin present on his face. He was actually a bit surprised by his mentor's eye color. He would have thought they would be as dark as Ay's, the Raikage. He lifted his right hand and smacked Bee's hard connected with one another squeezing tightly. "Yeah!" He cheered. The water around the both of them started to swirl as their hair blew. Starting from Naruto's feet, orange flames came to life as it then began to raise up his body showing he was turning yellow.

Following Naruto's course of action, red bubbles began to come from the already red water and envelope Bee from the feet up. "One heart..." His cloak began to cover his mouth as his eyelashes was seen growing a bit and darkening with a slit in the middle of his dark red eyes. He had his three tails activated.

Suddenly, seeing as they were on they course to attack, the Bijuu charged at the remaining Jinchuriki with the Five Tailed Horse in the lead, galloping on the water.

Naruto's yellow shroud enveloped him fully taking on his KMC transform. He smirked up to Bee. "One sound." He finished as Bee began to spin around rapidly and hurl Naruto toward the Horse into the arm.

Bee was next to take action as he leaped up behind Naruto, but not as high as him. He gave Naruto a thumbs up as he landed on the Horse's head with a small groan. He nodded to himself as he charged across the back of the Bijuu.

Over it, Naruto soared as he flipped a few time clinching his right fist. He performed one last single flip and reared his fist back as a massive chakra arm was made. "I'll flatten you!" He then thrust it forward launching down a chakra fist as large as a fist of the Hachibi onto the horse's head causing it to whip down and smash down into the water with its hind up.

Next, it was Bee's turn. He hit a small bump once the front of the beast was levelled, but once he landed back on its back, he charged up it. Once he ran out of room to run, he leaped off its rear performing a flip. And when he was upside down, he acted quickly and whipped his arms as they stretched and large hands clenched down on to both of the Five Tails' hind legs. Bee gritted both his canines as he attempted to finish the flip with the Five Tails. "Wheeee!" He let out a battle cry lifting the Horse of the water with slight struggle.

When the beast was vertical right over Bee's head, Naruto launched down and created another massive hand, but this time with his palm out reared back. "Time to eat it!" He yelled as he shot his hand forward clasping it over the Horse's head and pushed forward as the both of them flung it forward.

The Bijuu that were behind it leaped out of the way out the flying beast as it hit the water and slid.

The Two Tails charged forward quickly. The cat beast opened it's mouth wide and released three fire balls straight up at the still airborne Naruto.

"Damn!" Naruto cursed out quickly unable to change his course.

Bee looked up and whipped his left arm up and grabbed onto Naruto's leg as he pulled himself up also while pulling Naruto down trading spots with him. Once Bee was in the air in the location Naruto was once at, he reached to his back with his right hand and removed Samahada and slice out three times as each fire ball split and shot behind him and exploded.

Naruto leaped back as the Four Tailed Ape attempted to bring down both it's hands on him. When the Ape's hands hit the water, it created a wave a launched him of the water making him lose his bearings.

Instantly, the Seven Tailed Bettle flew at him like at bullet.

Naruto lifted both his hands as the Bettle crashed into him pushing back through air.

"Do let it over power ya, Naruto!" Bee yelled back form his spot on the water leaping left to right avoiding the acid it spat from its mouth.

Naruto nodded thanking Bee for the words. He grunted as he began to push back matching the massive Bettle in strength. He closed his eyes as he gritted his teeth. "Its now or never!" He yelled and pushed the Seven Tails away causing it to whip back. He clinched his fist tightly and swung his right hand forward launching a chakra arm and grasped onto one of its mouth clamps and drug his hand down dragging the Seven Tails along with his arm. He then launched forward and flipped over kicking the beast in its head launching it away making it crash into the Six Tailed slug that was currently attacking Bee.

Out of his peripheral vision, Bee took notice of the three tail tortoise rolling at him at high speeds. He spun around and faced the rolling beast. He reared both his hands back and brought them forward creating massive hands as he clapped of the sides of the rolling beast. He gritted his teeth tight almost being overwhelmed.

"Yo, Bee!" Naruto yelled down to Bee dodging out of the way of the seven tails. "Need an- uh!" He gasped as a shadow loomed over him. He turned his head to look over his shoulder, but he was already in the mouth of the four tails as it chomped down.

Bee eyes widened as he looked over his shoulder to watch what had just occurred. Did that really just happen? Was Naruto just devoured by the Four Tails? Out of pure craze, Bee lifted the spherical shape tortoise above his head and tossed it. "NARUTO!" He yelled as he swung around.

**(Scene Change)**

"What...what just happened?" Everyone on the ledge watching was so amazed watching the two Jinchuriki defend themselves so perfectly against the six Bijuu, but all that amazement left once Naruto was swallowed by that Ape.

Mizore looked on with one hundred percentage of fear written all over face. "N-Naruto...?"

Kokoa clinched her fist. "C'mon, Bee... save him."

**(Scene Change)**

Bee stood on the red water with eyes wider than anything he could think of at the moment. Instantly, his brows narrowed as his blood boiled beyond of all extents. His eyes lowered in anger and he punched the surface of the water. "I don't care how much strain it puts on this body," He looked up with his teeth gritted and black chakra circling around him. The skin on his face began to peel revealing an red and black chakra shroud under. "I'm gonna rip you out of that bitch's gut." He punched the water as a black column shot into the sky. "Hyaaaaaaaaaa!" He screamed out from the center of the chakra column.

In an instant, a form appeared infront of the stomach of the Four Tails. The figure happened to be Killer Bee with his Four Tails transformation active. He reared his fist back and brought it forward colliding with the apes stomach with mass impact causing it to fly away. He turned to look at the Seven Tailed Bettle flying right at him. "Rwah!" Four Tailed Bee cried out as a massive field of chakra was released pushing back the Bettle.

**(Scene Change)**

Moka narrowed her eyes watching Bee attempted to retrieve Naruto from the belly of that Ape. She was becoming curious about Naruto and Bee. "Exactly, how many times can you transform?" She questioned aloud.

**(Scene Change)**

Slowly, Naruto eyes cracked opened as he opened them to a world that was completely white. 'Did that thing really eat me?' He questioned within his thoughts. But then, his eyes cleared up as they then widened instantly. He lifted his left hand and pointed forward. "You're that beast that ate me!" He yelled looking at the Four Tailed Ape and it Jinchuriki on its head.

The Ape growled at Naruto.

"Calm, Four Tails." Roushi spoke.

Naruto looked at the man then he looked around to see all the Jinchuriki and their Bijuu he was fighting a bit ago. "You guys are the captured Jinchuriki," His vision stopped on Fuu. "What is this place?" He asked.

"This is a place," Yagura started grabbing Naruto attention. "Is a place where only we can come..." He explained. "Not even that masked man can come in here."

Naruto clinched his fist.

"But he's not the reason why we brought you are here." Han looked down at Naruto from the top of his horse-like Bijuu.

"We are here to talk to you..." Yugito started sitting on the top of her blue cat. "...A friend to the Bijuu."

Utakata nodded. "You have shown us that having a Bijuu isn't a burden..." He said. "It can be a blessing at some times."

Naruto brought his fist up. "Yeah, I know," His eyes lowered a bit looking down. "That's what this whole stupid war is about; mine and Bee's Bijuu. That Madara fake is just trying to steal your powers for his own purposes, and I can't stand the thought of it." He admitted gritting his teeth. "I won't let him control you all like that..." His eyes lit up as he looked up to Fuu. "Its just unbearable."

The Jinchuriki hummed at Naruto all looking down at him. His eyes burned with a hell of a lot of passion. More than their eyes ever wielded. And he meant those words.

Yagura smiled softly. "Naruto Uzumaki..."

"Huh?" Naruto looked to the boy.

"You are a peculiar one." Yugito informed him.

Naruto closed his eyes as he scratched his cheek chuckling a bit.

"But that's good..." Fuu praised. "...Someone who willingly wants to be close to a Bijuu." She smiled.

"You're just like him." Yugito spoke closing her eyes. "You and Bee are quite alike."

Naruto grinned and chuckled a bit. He had forgot about hearing the Eight and Two Tails were actually from the same village, but she had got captured before they attempted to capture him.

"And that's why we are going to help you." Utakata spoke as a arm of his slug beast stretched out over Naruto.

"It isn't much, but," Yugito said as the Two Tails paw lifted and was placed over the Six Tails'. "Here is some power we can give to you. Including the names of our beast, something that man has not figured out."

"Name?" Naruto raised a brow.

Soon, the rest of the Bijuu put their hands over Naruto. "Its was nice to meet you, Naruto Uzumaki." Yugito continued. "I'm Yugito Nii." She patted the cat's head. "And this is Matatabi."

"I'm Yagura, the Third Mizukage, and this is my partner Isobu." Yagura informed.

Roushi showed a smile as he crossed his arms. "I'm Roushi and this is Son Gokū, the Four Tails."

Han looked down to Naruto. "I'm Han and the Bijuu under is name Kokuō."

Utakata smiled down to Naruto. "You may call me Utakata and this is Saiken."

Fuu pointed a thumb to her chest. "The names Fuu and Chōmei is my Bijuu name."

Naruto closed his eyes and lifted his fist to touch they hands of the beast. "Your names are etched into my heart." His eyes opened. "Now I won't ever forget them." He said. "But... What about the Nine Tails'?" He asked.

"Its Kurama." Yagura looked up. "Bet he's been listening to us this whole time. Wake Kurama, c'mon." He waited, but there was no response. He sighed.

Naruto smiled and lowered his arms. "Don't worry about him, 'cause someday Killer Bee and I will crashed through that hatred he has." He said.

"That's the spirit," Yugito smiled. "Now, someone's here for you. Go back to him and greet him for me."

Naruto nodded.

**(Scene Change)**

Killer Bee had the Four Tailed Ape pinned down as he used both his arm prying the mouth of the Ape with his triangular teeth gritted with steam coming out. The red and black cloaked Bee narrowed his circular white eyes. **"Naruto, get the hell outta there!" **He yelled.

And not a second later, Naruto leaped from the mouth of the Ape and landed on the water and spun with a slide. He smirked as Bee stood as straight as he could on the chest of the ape. He had gone through a tough battle, but standing up straight in Four Tails state was kind of impossible. Did not know why. "So, you were able to break the latches on your body and transform this far?"

Four Tailed Bee nodded. **"Ya know it, foo'." **His said with his tails swaying calmly. He then grunted as the Ape began to stand up. He leaped from its chest and was able to come side to side with Naruto, but he faced one way at the Two, Three and Six Tails while Naruto faced the Four, Five and Seven Tails.

Naruto looked out the corner of his eyes to the back of Bee's head. "Yugito says 'hey'." He said getting on guard ready for the last of the battle. The strength he received from the Bijuu was just cursing through him and he could not wait to display it.

Bee's white round eyes shifted a bit to look at Naruto. "So, that's where you was at." He guessed, but nodded to himself already knowing the answer.

**(Scene Change)**

"He survived..." Tsurara smiled softly watching her daughter smile to see Naruto alive. While that boy was in there, her daughter was secretly going insane. She did not want to believe Naruto gone, and luckily she did not give.

Tsukune nodded with a smile on his face. "Guess he's just that good..." He said. "Swallowed and eaten alive from our prospective."

Mizore blew a calm breath. "Thank you for surviving, Naruto." She said under her breath. If he had did, she would not know what she would have done. The first thing that came to mind was fighting those things herself.

**(Scene Change)**

In a blink of an eye, Naruto and Bee dashed off into their separate direction toward their current opponent.

Naruto leaped left and right maneuvering out of the way of the sparkling dust Chōmei, the Seven Tails, blew down at him. The whole time he charged at it, he had his eyes closed knowing the trick Fuu had on him inside the school. He merely relied on his senses and the batting of the Bettle's wings. He then leaped up and dive into the red water as he closed his mouth so none of that stuff could get in his mouth. In a matter of seconds, thousands of clones launched out of the water all wielding a massive Rasengan in each of their hands heading toward each of the three beast he was after. "Here we go!" The original Naruto yelled with both his Rasengans cocked back. "Super Rasengan Mega Barrage!" He yelled smashing his Rasengans on the body of Chōmei as the clones followed suit attacking it and the other as cyan blue explosions were caused blasting them away.

Son Gokū, the Four Tails, skidded on the water and charged at Naruto using his fist.

The still airborne Naruto flipped and created two large chakra arm and clapped them together as he brought the both down onto the head of Son Gokū. The great Ape splash into the water. The Nine Tails Jinchuriki did not stop there. He landed on the back of the ape and grabbed a batch of its hair as he then leaped up bringing it with him.

Kokuō, the Five Tails, galloped at the airborne Naruto.

Naruto eyes shifted to the right as his right arm lifted and stopped the galloping in its track, though it still attempted to ram him.

Next, Chōmei darted at the blond's back clamping down it's clamps.

Instantly, a chakra arm came from Naruto's back and stopped Chōmei effortlessly halting each and everyone of the Bijuu he was after. "Oh, hell yeah!" He cheered as all three of his arms lifted and slammed the three against one another over his head. He then whipped his arm up and latched onto the wing of Chōmei and pulled himself up able to fit through the cracks of the close three. He curled up into a ball as he built up a tower of chakra. Once it was time, he undid himself with his arms and legs spreaded. "Rasen Maru Basuto(Rasengan Burst)!" He yelled as chakra arms came from his body all with Rasengans colliding with the Bijuu.

Killer Bee created a massive red and black chakra hand and slammed it down on the water causing it to spray up like a geyser all around him as acid from Saiken, the Six Tails, making a hissing noise. Once the water came back down, Bee was met with the sight of a mass of fire balls heading straight for him. His triangular teeth then started to spread as the inside of his white mouth was seen. He then started to gag as a skull slid out of his gullet then the rest of a yellow wrapped hand. His right arm moved to it as he gripped the handle and pulled out Samahada as the wrappings came from it. The handle then stretched and wrapped around his arm as the shark skin became an extension of him. **"Let do this, shark skin." **He said as the mouth chomped down rapidly. He then began to spin as the fire balls connected and exploded creating a dust cloud.

**(Scene Change)**

Kokoa stared at Bee from her far position on the ledge. Her eyes was beginning to lower. Though his power was beyond all belief, she could feel the strain this transformation was doing to his body and he could not maintain it too long now. His power was slowly deteriorating as this battle went on. Hopefully, they could end this before that form damaged his body.

Tsukune's eyes shifted to the life seeing Kokoa frustrated look on her face. That meant she could feel it too.

**(Scene Change)**

As Bee spun, the fire balls hit Samahada being sent to the water and turning into a thick mist. He then stabbed Samahada into the water stopping himself from spinning as he narrowed his eyes to pierce through the fog. Then he saw it. Isobu, the Three Tails, rolling at him once again. He held his right arm, which had the Samahada extension, over his head and once Isobu got closer and smashed through the mist, Bee attempted to bring down his arm, but his muscles had tightened up and he was unable to move a muscle. **"Aw, hell!" **He yelled out as the Three Tails crashed into him and launched through the sky. His body was beginning to lose this little battle of will. Guess Four Tailed mode was too much for this body. **'But...' **He clinched his fist as he flew through the air. **'...But I ain't goin' out like no bitch!' **Through sheer strength, he was able to flip himself as he soared backward. He gritted his triangular teeth and swung around his left arm and stretched about twelve yards to reach out to Saiken, The Six Tails, but his hand flew right passed its head. **'Damn!'**

Saiken then reared its head back and launched out acid a the airborne Bee.

**"Sorry, Shark Skin." **Four Tailed Bee apologised to Samahada as he slashed multiple times at the acid cutting through spot for him to get through. He reared his left arm back and launched it further to Saiken as his hand expanded and slapped down onto the Six Tails' head and he brought it down forcefully smashing its head on the surface of the water. Instantly, he swiped at both his sides with his Samahada extension and smacked away a monstrous lava ball and a fire ball as they collided with their respectful senders. With his left arm still attached to Saiken head, he whipped himself forward at it and smacked Samahada on the head of the Six Tails causing it to spin rapidly on the surface of the water. Then, at breakneck speeds, he flipped over its back with his body facing toward the water. He brought Samahada up and then brought it down to aim its mouth down at Saiken. The Shark mouth opened as Bee gripped his right bicep with his left. Then, suddenly, black and red chakra orbs began to merge right infront of Samahada's mouth forming a Bijuudama. The growth of the ball stopped once it reached the size of a normal medicine. Then Samahada at it and the whole thing bloated as steam came from the cracks of his teeth. **"Let's go out with a bang, which would make ya sang." **Samahada mouth opened. **"Let's go Bijuudama, its gonna make ya want tah holla!" **It then released the Tailed Beast Bomb as it collided with the back of the Six Tails and created a small explosion then a monstrous explosion occurred shaking the lands and creating a monstrous sound and a dome.

**(Scene Change)**

Naruto slammed down on the chest of Son Gokū as he laid the Four Tails flat on its back with punch. He turned to look over his shoulder seeing the dome of pure power and absolute destruction. Naruto grew a small smile. "Damn." He said admiring the work of the Eight Tailed Jinchuriki. But his smile was whipped away when the dome faded away and he saw Bee falling from high up with his appearance back to normal. Well, to his normal teen appearance. His skin was red instead of brown and he was unconscious. He shifted just a bit above Bee and saw Samahada falling. His eyes then shifted down to see Matatabi under the spot where Bee would land with its mouth opened. "Crap," He began to take off also seeing Saiken down from that explosive Bijuudama. "I do this." He flashed away and appeared over the Two Tails' head and combined two chakra arms sending a twister down to the head of Matatabi slamming down on it. "He's not for eating!" He yelled as its head it the surface of the water. He used the arms and elevated himself higher and caught Bee in his left arm with Bee's right arm wrapped around his neck. A chakra arm came from his shoulder and caught Samahada. He splash down on the water and charged to the ledge where everyone was at. "You went to far, Pops." He said as he snapped away up to the top of the ledge to look at everyone.

"What's wrong with him?" Tsukune asked as he stepped forward really concerned for the brown skinned boy.

Naruto slowly laid Bee down on his back and placed Samahada vertically to his body. His teeth gritted. "He couldn't handle his own power." He lied. He then pushed himself up with his right hand. He turned his back to them.

Moka looked to Naruto. "What do you plan on doing now?" She asked.

Naruto looked over his shoulder to her for a few second as he then went into his pocket and tossed Moka her Rosario seal over his back. "I'm about to finish this with a final burst."

Moka caught it and looked to him surprised. Maybe he had picked it up when it was knocked off of her earlier. "By yourself?" She questioned.

"its too dangerous to fight those things alone," Mizore added as she came into the picture. "You are lucky Bee was able to kill one, so we should just give them what they want." She did not want her future husband just running to his death, and him bei

Naruto lowered his head. "Its not as simple as that." He said lowly as he leaped off the ledge down to the water.

"He's going to get himself killed..." Kurumu added.

Everyone just watched as Naruto blasted off toward the remaing Bijuu.

Kokoa slowly stumbled toward Killer Bee and fell down to her knee as she looked over his body seeing his red skin and his closed eyes. That transformation was just too much for his body and it could not handle it. She placed a hand on his cheek ignoring how hot his skin was to the touch. She looked down to him with a soft look. "You did great," Her head lifted to look out to the red sea. "But you can rest now."

**(Scene Change)**

Naruto charged forward with his hands out to the back. He was moving faster than before. He had the power of the Bijuu inside of him and the trust of Killer Bee in his heart. He was not going to fail them. His eyes narrowed. He would stop them and that masked man. He clinched his fist as Son Gokū sent its Ape fist to him. Naruto increased his speed and leaped forward as the fist hit the water. Naruto slid and leaped back to deliver a kick causing the Ape's arm to lift. Not wasting any time, grabbed the hair on the Ape's arm with both his hands as two chakra arms came to life from his shoulder and gripped onto the forearm and bicep of the beast. Naruto tugged his body up and lifted the Bijuu over his head and slammed it on the water. He then pushed off of the bbody of the beast and performed a backflip. While he was upside down, he spotted flying straight at him. He spreaded his arms out an clapped down on both sides of it upper with massive chakra hands.

Naruto pulled the beast closer and kicked it down to the water from his upside down position, and it splashed down. Once Naruto flipped over and was able to straighten himself, he landed on the body of the Seven Tails looking up at the three rushing beast. His expression was dead serious as he brought up both his hand and made his signature cross hand seal. Soon, the water started to rubble as hundreds of clones launched up at the beast.

The beast all shifted and avoided the clones.

Naruto lifted his right hand and grabbed onto the leg of a clone as he soared up to Kokuō as the horse charged through with its head lowered stabbing the clones with its horns. The clone that carried Naruto performed a backflip and tossed the original up to the Horse as he soared with his arms to the side. Once he closed in on the beast, a chakra arm sprouted from both his shoulder as he clashed with the horns pushing the beast back. In a split second, two clone launched at the front legs of the horse and slid kicking the legs to make it lose its balance. The original nodded as he tugged his chakra arms and he began to spin to the left and tossed it.

Seeing an opening, Matatabi launched a few fire balls up at Naruto.

In a second, a clone appeared and pulled Naruto down and it took the full extent of the blast. Naruto splash down to the water as ten clones with a Rasengan in both their hands appeared. "I didn't start this," Naruto started as he lifted both his hand to his sides and created two Planetary Rasengans. He then charged forward with his clones following him to the Two Tails. "But I'm gonna finish it."

Matatabi lifted its right paw and brought it down on the original.

Naruto leaped to the right and slid a bit kicking up water as he then leaped to the left and avoided another paw. A clone shot right at the legs the tried to attack the original and slammed both Rasengans on the legs as another attacked the other legs knocking the cat off balance. Naruto saw his chance and leaped onto the head of the cat and up to the sky as his remaining clones followed his lead. He flipped and reared both his arms back with both his Planetary Rasengans. "Let it rain down." He said as he shot down and slammed his Rasengans down on the beast along with his clones creating a minuscule of an explosion.

Naruto landed back down on the water and instantly started to leap left, right and back and forth avoid coral spikes that launched up from the red sea. He ran as the water started to rumble as Isobu launched up from the water and attempted to land directly on Naruto, but he lifted both his hands and caught it with a few chakra arms. He grunted as he tossed the Tortoise up with the arms and white it came down, he slammed a massive Rasengan to its body as it was launched up and land with the rest of the Bijuu. After dealing with the rest of the Bijuu, Naruto fell to the water on his butt as he panted heavily. He closed his eyes and wiped his forehead sweating as bit as KCM vanished instantly. "Damn... I used too much." his eyes then opened feeling chakra still here. His eyes then widened watching as all the Bijuu, even the Six Tails, stand up straight with no type of dents in their health. "Crap... I can't use it right now."

The Bijuu then formed together and raised their heads to the sky as their mouths opened as they began to charge up a massive amount of chakra. Soon, the same chakra orbs that formed with Bee's Bijuudama began to form creating a high screeching noise.

**(Scene Change)**

Bee's eyes slowly began to crack open, showing his red eyes, at the overwhelming chakra that was centering somewhere. His eyes shifted to Kokoa who looked at him with pure worry. "What's happenin'?"

**(Scene Change)**

Naruto panted as he looked at the Bijuu with eyes wider than he ever thought possible. He watched as a Bijuudama began to form and grow and grow with no end in sight. A Bijuudama from Six Bijuu. No. If it hit the surface of anything, he did not think this world could take it. 'Fuck...' He gritted his teeth. 'What do I do?'

**"Giving up, are you?"**

Suddenly, Naruto eyes opened to see that he was stabbing infront of Kurama, the Nine Tailed fox. The beast laid on his stomach with its head resting on his arms. "Of course not..." He looked at it. "...I'm just thinking of a plan."

**"That's really not in your forte." **Kurama spoke looking at Naruto. But he still did not look like he would submit yet. **"And, of course, there isn't a ounce of giving up in your eyes."**

Naruto just chuckled up at the beast. "Yeah... not yet. I'm not letting this scare me."

Kurama pushed himself up as he looked down to his host. **"At this time,"** He raised his left paw and balled it into a fist. **"I would rather not be control by that man."** He held his fist out. **"You are a more suitable host."**

Naruto looked pretty perplexed by this action causing him to take a hesitant step back. "What? Another Chakra tug-of-war?" He guessed.

Kurama growled. **"No, you idiot.**" He closed his eyes. **"We will bind are chakra now."**

Naruto grinned. "Never woulda thought you would agreed to this..." He lifted his fist and tapped Kurama's. "But its still great." He smiled as he spun around with his arms spreaded out to the side. "Let's go, Kurama!"

Kurama roared behind Naruto ready to be let out of his cage.

Back in the real world, a golden dome formed around Naruto as a massive chakra was shot out. Soon, nine tendrils sprouted and waved randomly. Once the dome faded away, a figure was seen standing in the mouth of a transparent yellow fox that had details all around it. The shroud itself began to part straight down the middle and opens up into a haori that was forming slowly down to his calves, revealing a black undergarment with 3 magatama on each side of his high collar, whilst his seal's numerous swirl-patterns, which were located all over his body, open out into complete, dark, circles. His irises had turned red and a vertical slit where the pupils should be also gaining three large whisker like marks identical on his cheeks.

The figure was Naruto Uzumaki.

The united Bijuudama reached its peak and it was shot right at Naruto and the Kyuubi.

Naruto lifted both his arms and aimed his palms out at the six Bijuu as the mouth of the fox opened. Soon, the energy started to form infront of the Fox's mouth creating a Bijuudama that matched the Bijuudama that raced at him. "Here we go!" Naruto yelled as he shot the Bijuudama forward as it collided with their, but if he had aimed a bit lower, it would have missed and he would have dodged it. The two technique created a monstrous roar as both of the bombs were launched up and they both imploded sending down a massive surge of chakra. Once it calm down, Naruto stood in the mouth of the Bijuu with his right hand out glaring straight at the Bijuu.

**(Scene Change)**

Killer Bee sat on the ledge to the water with a smile on his face watching Naruto. He always knew Naruto would amount to something great, and now he did. He was finally able to control the Kyuubi. Kokoa was on her knees behind him with her arms folded on his head watching Naruto amaze the students.

**(Scene Change)**

"Now, let's finish this, Kurama!" Naruto yelled as Kurama roared as the Fox stood on it two hind legs. He grinned and pointed forward as his partner Bijuu charged forward leaping to the left out of the way of Isobu rolling right at him. Quickly, Kurama used one of his tails and wrapped the spherical tortoise and slammed him forward causing the Tortoise to unravel. Kurama leaped forward and landed on its back as it punched down causing its shell to crack. The Nine Tailed beast then kicked off its and flipped letting his tails intertwine into a drill and stab the back of the Tortoise. Out of nowhere, Chōmei tackled the body of the Nine Tails causing Naruto to rock on the inside of its mouth. Kurama gritted his teeth. **"Seven Tails!" **He growled out as he reached out as he grabbed the upper body of the beast and forced it down and slammed it to the water as they both slid. Kurama slammed one of its paws on the head of the Bettle as he charged up a Bijuudama, but then he was wrapped in a tentacle being pulled away by Saiken. Instantly, Kurama shot the bomb at the tentacle and tackled the slug. He pushed it away as he then leaped up and flipped blasting down a Bijuudama.

"Hold it," A voice cracked through the air.

Kurama landed back down looking with the Naruto. They noticed the Bijuu stopped and regrouped at the voice. The Fox turned and faced the beast as a spiral distortion was seen appearing infront of the six beast. Soon, that fake Madara appeared also with the large Gedo Statue.

"Catch ya later, Kurama." Naruto said as he leaped from the Kyuubi's mouth and landed on the red water still with his Bijuu mode activated. He glared to the Masked Man. "What do you want?" He questioned. "You see that I'm about to clobber them."

The man chuckled darkly. "To be frank, yes." He admitted as the six Bijuu were sucked back into the statue. "It is a pleasure to see that you have finally gained control over the Kyuubi."

"Tell me why are you here?" Naruto yelled clinching his fist. "How are you able to come here?"

A book slid down his sleeve and into his hands. He lifted his arm and tossed the book to him.

Naruto caught it easily.

"Piece it together..." The spiral distortion came back to life and began to absorb his and the Gedo Statue. "...And I'll be back."

Naruto looked to the book as his Bijuu mode vanish and he was left standing on the water by his lonesome. He looked back to the space where the masked Man once stood. "What the hell was that?"

**(Scene Change)**

"Do you know how much damage you two caused to the school!" The director yelled at the two individuals sitting in his office. If he knew that man would send SIX more of those monster here to almost topple the whole building, he would not have agreed to adding them to the roster. "Do you understand how much it'll cost to repair the damages you caused!"

Naruto and Bee sat in two chair next to another as they listened to this man go on and on about the damages they caused. They two of them had it covered already. A pair of Ink and Shadow Clones were on their way to get the proper supplies to fix the school. Naruto and Bee looked to one another out the corner of both of their eyes then back to the man. "We got all that taken care of." The two spoke. "Later, a repair crew will be here to...repair. And it won't cost ya a dime."

"A repair crew?" The man questioned.

"Well, a group of our own well crafted clones that are picking up supplies." Naruto informed.

The man looked at the boys for a few seconds as he sighed. "then leave now."

Naruto and Bee nodded and left the room closing the door behind them. They stood out side the door for a few second as they just looked forward. "So...you and Mizore?" Bee smirked.

Naruto nodded. "You and Kokoa?" He paused. "Nice...since that you are a teen, ya know." He then closed his eyes as he went into his back pocket and pulled out the thin book that Masked Man gave to him. "Ready?" Naruto asked Bee.

Bee nodded.

Slowly, Naruto opened the book with one eye shut just in case something would jump out. Once it was safe, the book was opened and the two looked to the front page. At first, what they saw, they could not decipher. Instantly, their eyes widened and Bee's red ones shined a bit. "No..." Naruto flipped through the pages as his breathing increased. "What the hell..." He flipped even more. Tears started to fall from his eyes.

"That's why he was able to get here." Bee spoke with a lowered voice.

**Chapter End**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo, to put this simple now, I don't know who Moka will go after. So, right now, its a fifty-fifty chance she will end up with Naruto or Bee .****  
**

_**Jinchuriki On Campus**_

_**Chapter **__**7**_

Naruto sat at his desk in class leaned forward with his left elbow on the desk, while resting his left cheek on his hand. He had a bored look on his face or just a entirely off track expression. He looked off into space. In his right hand, he held the little black book flipping through the pages every few minutes. Still, he did not understand what the writing of everyone's names meant and what it had to do with how that Masked Man was able to teleport through dimension. But he already had an idea of what the names of his fellow comrades of The Ninja Alliance could mean... But he did not want to think of that. He did not want to think of the possibilities for the meaning behind those names. But... There were also a few names on there he did not see. 'What the hell is happening back home?' He questioned himself within his thoughts. He was hoping everyone was well. A bit fearful, but overall curious to what has been happening. He wanted to know if everyone was okay.

"What are you thinking about?"

Coming back to the real world, Naruto was met with the face of Mizore with a strange smile and a blush on her face. She was breathing a cold mist to his face and it made his nose turn red and twitch a bit. He leaned back in his seat. "Damn, Mizore..." He said with his eyes closed. "You can't be doin' things like that."

"Yeah." Killer Bee made his presence known sitting in his desk to the right of Naruto. The fully healed brown skinned boy leaned all the way back in his seat with the two front legs off the tiled floor and his legs on the desk. Samahada lend against the right of his desk. He opened his red eyes. "She's been there fo' tha longest while you were doin' god-only-knows in that mind of yo's. She ah real stalker." He chuckled a bit.

Mizore's icy blue eyes shifted over to him. "You are the stalking." She retorted.

Bee's red eyes shifted over to her as he raised a brow. "What and Who do I stalk again?" He asked. "'cause when I'm gone, you'll be stalkin' his next of kin."

Naruto looked at Bee for a couple of seconds as he then shifted to the front of him to look at Mizore with a small sigh. It was obvious that she liked him, but it was still too early to start telling them who they actually were. That was for another time. And of course everyone that came across them HAD to asked about how they were able to go head to head against the Six Jinchuriki. All they replied with was, "Its all in the wrist," in their attempt to just leave it at that. "Ya know, Mizore-"

Across the room, Tsukune and the group watched Naruto, Mizore and Bee converse with one another. It was hard to hear them, so making out their words was impossible.

Moka smiled as she looked to Mizore clinging onto Naruto. "Its cute to see Mizore like this." She said with a eye closed smile. 'And she's not all over Tsukune.' Her smiled deepened.

Tsukune nodded. "Yea..." He looked to Moka. "They make a cute couple."

"Speaking of cute couples..." Kurumu spoke as she stood up instantly knocking her seat back. She used her arms to press her breast together. "The cutest couple to grace Yokai Acadamy will soon be made." She declared.

"And this couple consist of whom?" Tsukune asked tilting his head.

"Why, isn't it obvious?" Kurumu lifted her right arm and started to flex her nonexistent muscles. She then slapped her right bicep. "The most physical appealing things visible on the body are breast and muscles," She said smiling as she brushed her right bicep against her breast. "The most noticeable thing, as for appearance, is the face..." She winked to them. "And I'm outrageously beautiful and he's hot. We could be a twenty."

"A... Twenty?" Moka questioned cocking her head to the side with a confused look written all over her face.

Kurumu wagged one of her index fingers. "See, someone like you wouldn't obviously know." She chuckled. "The Americans call people that are perfect 10's dime pieces. You know~ the best looking people." She grinned. "I got the body," She jiggled her own breast. "the face," She slapped both her cheeks. She put a hand on her hip. "And the sparkling personality."

While Tsukune eyed her with slight confusion and Moka smiled and gave her a uncertain chuckle, the door to the rear of the class slid open. The sound caught everyone's attention, minus Naruto trying to explain why popping up on him is wrong and Bee who had his eyes closed.

"Who is that?" Random students began to speak.

"Don't know, but she's FINE!"

The mystery girl looked very familiar in a nice, sexy, and god damn busty sort of way. The female was tall with nice sized breast. It also looked as if she was wearing something five sizes too small. She also had a bowl hairstyle and violet eyes.

Naruto listened to the things the student was saying and turned his head away from Mizore to the tall girl walking since it seemed she was not paying attention to him anymore and drug her attention that girl. He could have sworn she looked familiar. "Eh, Yo!" He called out to the girl turning slightly in his seat.

The girl with the familier hairstyle stopped and turned her head to look over her shoulder at Naruto and Mizore. The girl gave them a smile. "Morning." She greeted. "It looks like you two are enjoying each other's company." She turned her head to Bee. "I can also see Bee has healed fine."

Naruto head turned to Mizore as the purple haired girl just looked back at him with a more confused expression then he had. "Um..." He scratched the back of his head as he turned back to her. "Do we know you?"

The girl turned to them fully, taken back by the question he just asked. "Yes, you do!" She swung her arms up. She pointed forward. "Mizore," She pointed to the next. "Naruto," She went to the next. "Bee." She said. "Don't you recognize me?" She asked pouting as she put both her hands on her hips.

The two looked at her and shook their heads.

Bee opened his eyes as he looked out the corner of them seeing the sexy, mysterious girl. This made him sit the chair back down on all fours. "Damn, girl." He dragged his hand through his hair. "You this, that and a bag of chip." He praised.

The girl held her hands infront of her chest with a small blush on her cheeks. Everyone was acting different.

Bee was smirking at her until he actually got a closer look at her. "Wait... aren't yo-"

"What did you just say to her!"

Bee gasped as his hair was tugged and he was pulled out of his seat causing him to fall to the floor. This drew everyone's attention as they began to murmur.

Moka looked to the girl who just pulled Bee out of the seat. "Kokoa," She said to the girl who glared down at Bee with her hands on her hips. "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah!" Kurumu raised her fist. "And who do you think you are doing that?"

Kokoa looked to her sister on the far left of the school. "I'm just here to retrieve something." She said as she grabbed Bee's hair and began to pull him along with her out of the class. "and that's none of your business."

Bee had made sure he grabbed Samahada and he dragged it as he grunted. "Damn, watch tha hair, ya Chibi Vampire!" He yelled to her as he closed the door behind him with his foot.

For a few seconds, the room was completely silent as the atmosphere of the past event still lingered around. It was weird. A first year student dragging a Jinchuriki.

Naruto shook his head with a small sigh. "Bee's gonna have his hands full dealing with her." He spoke aloud. He sat back in his seat and moved his hands behind his head. Maybe Bee would tell her about who they were so he would not have to tell them about who they were.

Kurumu tilted her head in confusion the turned her head toward Tsukune. "What do you think she wants with him?" She questioned.

Tsukune let out a nervous chuckle as he scratch the back of his head knowing how she would react if she heard the wrong thing. "Don't know..." He said with an eye closed smile. "But they've been spending some time together."

"Hm?" Moka hummed looking to Tsukune. "Really?"

"Whaaaaaatt!" Kurumu yelled as she launched herself out of the class and into the hall. She looked both way trying to see where they went, but the two were nowhere to be found. "Crap!" She ran to the left.

"Seems like Bee has his own harem goin' on..." Naruto spoke silently as he looked at the door out the corner of his eyes lifting his hands behind his head. He let out a soft sigh. "And as for you," His eyes shifted over to the busty mystery girl in the back of the class. "Yukari, right?"

"Yukari?" The class spoke out in bewilderment.

"That's not Yukari, Naruto." Tsukune said from his seat.

Naruto scoffed a bit. "Then, Tsukune, my friend, you're a terrible friend because that is obviously Yukari."

Yukari eyes were on Naruto for a bit ignoring Mizore hiding infront of his desk. Was he the only one that could recognize her? Why could no one else recognize her? "You...know who I am, Naruto?" She asked.

"Yea..." Naruto shifted in his seat to sit sideways. "I won't lie, at first I was like, 'who the hell is this,' but now I can see that you are Yukari Sendo..." He said giving her an eye closed smile. "How could I forget a cutie like you?" He grinned. "Don't know why you went and changed yourself up...you were cuter as a kid."

"Really?" Yukari asked with a blush on her face. Her fingers were intertwined with one another.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah." He confirmed her questioned. "Sure, we've never really had a real back and forth conversation, but I know who my friends are."

Yukari looked at him for a few more second with her heart thumping in her chest. Hurriedly, she turned and pointed at Tsukune who flinched a bit when her sights was on him. "Then why c..." She stopped herself as her finger dangled and she could see her reflection from the window. "...Is that..." She took a step forward wonder if that was just some trick mirror. She looked down to her breast, then she could feel the cold air on her legs. She turned her head to the back and looked down seeing how short her skirt was. She then grabbed it and tried to pull it down as a blush appeared on her cheeks. "OH, NO~! Everyone can see my little beary!" She had on white panties with a cartoony bear head.

Naruto just turned his head away from her with an exaggerated sigh. 'Thought she woulda felt that by now.' He mentally shook his head.

Mizore tilted her head. "What's wrong?"

Moka looked to Yukari with suspicions that it was not her. She did look like Yukari and she acted like her, but what if it was a trick. "Prove that you are Yukari." She said to her.

Yukari crossed her arms under her now nicely shaped breast. "I'm Yukari!" She exclaimed trying to get her point down. She then pulled out her wand and lifted it. "This'll show you." She twirled the wand over her head as it left behind a pink tendril.

In an instant, a large yellow pot fell and collided with the top of Naruto's head causing him to grunt out in a high-pitched tone and collapse out his seat.

"Naruto!" Mizore hurried to his side and rolled him over seeing his unconscious stated. He was out cold, though he snored loudly.

Yukari blushed out of embarrassment. She held her hands infront of her mouth. "Sorry, Naruto..." She made her was to his body in a calm pace. "..It was an accident."

"Yep," Tsukune nodded. "That's her alright."

Moka merely smiled and giggled.

**(Scene Change)**

"Okay..." Bee trailed behind Kokoa holding Samahada over his left shoulder. His eyes were closed and he had a irritated look on his face after literally being dragged out of class by a first-year. He groaned at the thought. It was really embarrassing. Did Naruto have to deal with this? No! He was back in class with his feet kicked back, chilling. He drug his right hand through his platinum blond hair. "Ya dragged meh outta class. Had meh slidin' on my ass. Explain, ya pain." He rapped doing a series of dance moves ending up to her left side.

Kokoa looked out the corner of her eyes and then she rolled them to look to the right and away from him. '...this is the guy I like, huh?' She questioned herself within her own thoughts. She really had a questionable taste in males. She sighed as her eyes shifted forward. Bee was weird, but she liked him for some reason. "Everything will be clear once we get there." She informed. "So quit your blabbing."

Bee began to drag Samahada in his left hand as he grew a skeptical look all over his face. He placed his right hand on the top of her head a he smiled down to her cocking his head to the side.

Kokoa's head tucked down a bit from the touch as her eyes traveled up to look at him.

"And I thought you liked me, Chibi-chan." Bee said with a small chuckle.

Kokoa closed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't like you..." She lied with a blush present on her cheeks. "Its just a..." She stopped herself from speaking hoping to let out the right words. She lifted her hands and swiped her red hair from her eyes which he knocked down. "Mild infatuation." She mentally bit her tongue for ending her sentence with such a repugnant word to display how she felt about him.

"Hmph." Bee chuckled more as he patted her head. "Twinkle twinkle little star, Baby girl." He said.

"Um.." Kokoa turned her head toward him. "I don't understand the concept of that one."

Bee huffed with his eyes closed. "Yeah?" He sighed as he hung his head. "Neither do I." He admitted.

Kokoa looked up at him. The corners of her mouth began to crinkle as she smile at him and laughed a bit at his stupidity. Her eyes closed as her mouth opened and she smiled up at him.

Bee let out a small chuckle of his as his red eyes watched her smile. She had a cute smile and he bet if she did that more, people would say that to her. "Beautiful smile..." This caused her eyes to open and the blush to deepen. "..it would be nice if you did that more instead of walkin' around like-" He mimicked her and scowl she was know to have with the irritated look. "All with that 'fuck tha world' vibe, ya know," He made a few hand movement to accompany his tone. "Anger toward Moka? Pssh!" He waved her off. "Life kinda gets borin' when ya go out of ya way to hate someone when they don't care for how much you just LOATH them." He wrapped a arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer.

Kokoa's face had finally lit up into a flare as her cheek was being pushed up against the side of his chest. For some reason she felt completely comfortable around Bee and not just because he was ten times stronger than anyone in the school. Maybe it was because he was so straightforward and confident in himself that he had that sort of effect on people. Maybe he got that from Naruto. Both her eyes closed as a silent breath was released. Her eyes then opened as she stopped which caused him to stop alongside her right next to a door to a classroom.

Bee looked over the classroom door for a quick second. He hummed and moved toward it as his arm came from around Kokoa's shoulder.

Kokoa pouted a bit feeling him leave her presence.

Bee lifted his right arm and began to slide the door, but Kokoa appeared in front of him in an instant with her arms spreaded out to the side. She had a sheepish look on her face with a small chuckle.

"Hehe, you see, Bee..." Kokoa rhymed accidentally with a chuckle.

"What?" Bee looked down to the shorter girl that was about only a foot away from him.

"Um..." Kokoa looked down to her feet letting her arms lower back down to her sides. "I don't need you to help me anymore." She said pushing him away as she stepped with him. "It was nothing, hehe."

Bee put both his hands on both her shoulders to stop her from pushing him. He hummed. "What? Change of heart?" He asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Uh..." Kokoa looked up at him thanking the brown skinned boy for giving her a solution. "Yeah... I've had a change of heart." She told him. "You can go back to class." She rushed him.

Bee huffed. "Naw." He shook his head once. "I actually wan-"

Before Bee could even finish his sentence, Kokoa shook her head quickly having to think on her feet. She did not him to go in her class, because it would only cause trouble. She pushed up and stood up on her tippy-toe and pulled the collar of his jacket down. Her heart was thumping inside of her chest seeing his face edge closer and closer to her's. She gulped as she puckered her lips and kissed the boy on the lips. Her eyes were wide open staring right into his red eyes.

Bee's eyes were wide. What the hell was she doing? Was she really trying to destract him that much? It was not right! He was an older man and this would make him a fucking pedophile if anyone from the Nation could see this. Right? Would it not? But now... as much as he wanted it not to be true, he was a teen now. And he did not think he would be thirty-seven until later in time. 'There no goin' back.' Fortunately, he had finally coped with staying a teenager. His eyes slowly closed as he placed his hands on both her hips and he pulled her closer.

Kokoa was surprised to see Bee kiss her back without any fuss. Her heart was about to burst right out of her chest at the rate it was going at. Her mind was races unable to think of the simplest things. 'My- my first kiss...' She gasped in her thoughts. This really was her first kiss. Her knees buckled a bit, but she was able to keep herself from falling. She slowly lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck also driving the left one in his hair as her eyes slowly closed.

"What the hell is this!"

The two pushed out one another at the sound of the familiar voice. They spun and turned to the left of the hall with a stiffened posture as if they were not just kissing in the middle of the hall. "Kokoa- wait, I mean Kurumu...Yo..." Bee called out to the blue haired girl that was standing a few feet away from them baring a ticked off look across her face with her arms cross. He scratched the back of his head nervously with a blush on his brown cheeks. "How long ya been there."

Kokoa had an "Caught Red Handed" look across her face standing with her head turned away from the scene.

Kurumu stomped forward with steam coming from her nose. "Long enough to hear that everything you said to me was a lie..." She said as she gripped onto his red tie.

This caught Kokoa's attention. "What did he say to you?"

Bee raised a brow. "What DID I say to you."

Kurumu released his tie as she straightened his school uniform becoming very close to his chest. "Don't you remember?" She asked. "You were passionate last night. You spoke about us getting married and having a butch of half-Jinchuriki, half-Succubus babies." She wrapped her arms around him pressing her face against his chest.

"What?" Bee spoke obviously confused.

Kokoa looked at Kurumu for a few second and then her eyes trailed up to Bee as they began to widen. "Last night?" She could feel her heart begin to shatter in a thousand pieces. "Wh- what happened last night." She could hear her own voice cracking.

Bee waved his hands from side to side. "Nothing." He said simply.

Kokoa gritted her teeth as her fist clenched tightly with unimaginable rage flowing through her. In a split second, she slapped him making his head whip to the left. She stomped her foot down and spun to have her back facing him. "Just..." She walked toward the door of the class and lifted her arm to open it. "Just stay away from me." she opened the door to reveal a silent first year class that was already looking to the door after hearing that slap. "A damn fake." It then slammed close.

Bee stared at the door for a while with his hand lifted. "That wasn't true." He spoke softly. He stayed quiet for a bit. She was not coming back, was she? It was strange, but he was actually growing attached to Kokoa. Blindly, he knelt down and picked up Samahada.

Kurumu smiled energetically with a clap of her hands. "Now that she's g- ahh!" She stepped back as she stared directly at the tip of Samahada. Her eyes trailed to the wielder of the weird blade. Bee had a totally blank look on his face.

Bee's mouth open. "Step or even say the wrong thing to me again, BEE prepared for the consequences of your actions." After he said this, he vanished instantly.

After he had left, Kurumu still had a bewildered look on her face. How the hell did he do something like that? She put her index finger to her lip. "I have a feeling I had something to do with what just happened." She wondered.

**(Break)**

"Ah. Mizore, get off of him!"

A crash was heard shaking the entire girls' dorm.

"Why are you even here, Yukari!"

Another crash was heard.

In a bed where the destruction was happening, Naruto laid completely undisturbed still unconscious as the girls fought right over his form. The bed was moving constantly while pots and pan flew at Mizore and ice flew at Yukari. The two of them was butting heads trying to figure out who would be watching Naruto.

'Oh, goddamn.' Naruto groaned in his thoughts as he shifted a bit as his sleep was being ruined by this immense noise. He rubbed his head feeling the pain from the small bump on his head. What the hell was he hit with?

Yukari and Mizore stopped their actions and looked down to Naruto.

Naruto groaned more as his ocean blue eyes creaked opened, but closed back instantly due to the bright light. "Crap it, man." He lifted his left hand to his face shielding his eyes from the light. Once he thought it was okay to let his eyes be graced by the light, he moved his hand and blinked a few times. He squeezed his eyes shut and when he opened them, he was met with the sight of Yukari, at his right side, and Mizore, at his left. He grunted a bit, pushing himself back to lean on the wall at the head of the bed. His eyes shifted to both of them warily. "What did you do to me?" He asked.

Yukari grew a nervous look as she waved her hands side to side. "N-nothing..." She answered nervously with a sheepish expression. "...why?" She asked.

"Well..." Naruto started, rubbing his head. "It feels like someone dropped a cinder block right on my head." He replied.

"That must've been when-" Mizore started, but was silenced by Yukari leaning over Naruto's legs and placing her hand over her mouth.

Yukari chuckled suspiciously as she turned her head to the left at Naruto. "...Been when..." Her eyes shifted around a bit unable to think of a lie. She nodded to herself and looked back to Naruto. "you dreamed it.."

Mizore just rolled her eyes. He would never believe that.

"Really?" Naruto looked to Yukari faking as if he believed her, but he really did not. He scratched his head eying Yukari body without her even noticing. "So, you keeping the body?" He asked.

"Oh, this?" Yukari said as she leaped back off the bed looking down to her breast and her new curves. "Yeah, maybe." She twirled around causing her skirt to raise and rest once she stopped with a bounce to look at Naruto with wink and a tilt of her head. "You don't like?" She inquired finding his opinion to be worth more than what she thought of it herself.

Naruto looked to her as he shifted and moved as he sat off the bed. "I thought we went over this," He patted his clothes to straighten them from him sleeping so long. His trailed up at her. "I honestly thought you looked better as a kid..." He stood up and stepped a bit closer to her.

"Ah!" Yukari stepped back with a blush on her face from how close he got. "What?"

Naruto closed his eyes and tapped his toes on the carpet floor. He sighed a bit. "But, damn, you do look good like this, Yukari." He said tapping her forehead with his right index finger. "The body and all," This caused Yukari to blush. "Its mesmerizing..." He smiled to her. "Hehe...but luckily I'm not a perv like Tsukune."

Yukari stared at the whiskered blond for a few seconds until her mind knocked her out of her thoughts. She squeezed her eyes shut as she shook her head. "Who?" She asked totally forgetting about the human.

Naruto raised a brow as he placed a hand on his neck. "Tsukune... Aono?" He tried to remind her.

The name came to a blank to Yukari, but she knocked on her head reminding herself of the brown haired boy. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," She tucked her head and waved her hands at Naruto. "T-Tsukune!" She exclaimed unable to control the embarrassment for forgetting...Um...Tsukune! She shook her head as her head lifted to look at Naruto.

Naruto had a wierd look on his face as he covered his ears from the noise she had made. Oh, yeeeeaaAahhh. She had like Tsukune too. He groaned. Until now. What the hell was he doing to get these girls to like him. It sure was not his charm. Right?

"Weren't you suppose to be doing something?" Mizore intervened as she suddenly rose from the space in the gap between Naruto and Yukari with her back face the Jinchuriki.

"Huh?" Yukari wondered a bit confused from her question. She hummed for a few second. "Oh, yeah!" She said lifting a finger. "I'm taking a bath with Moka," She spun around and ran to the door and opening it. "See you later, Naruto." She said giving him a wave and run out the door and closing it behind her.

Naruto looked at the door passed Mizore and pointed at himself with a look of pure confusion. "Me, heh." He chuckled a bit trying to slip passed Mizore without her noticing. He shuffled toward the door silently as he pointed to it. "but...yeah...I'll just keep it pushing, ya know."

"Leaving?" Mizore questioned appearing infront of the door in a blink of an eye.

Naruto leaped back as he skidded on the rug. 'The hell?'

Mizore held her arms out to the sides. "Not before..." Her hands went to her back slowly.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as a kunai fell down his sleeve, but he stopped it at his wrist.

"Your taste my cooking." Her hands lifted showing one of those large spoons and a spatula.

**(Scene change)**

Killer bee sat up top of the boy dorm as he looked up to the moon of the dark night. A few clouds were blocking the moon, but it did not indicate rain would come anytime soon. He was completely silent only listening to the calm sounds of the breeze, which blew his hair to the right. His red eyes were lowered as a small sigh was let out. Kokoa... He did not have feelings for her, but he was just wondered how she was feeling since that incident occurred in the hallway. It looked like Kokoa wanted to slaughter him like how she wanted to slaughter Moka when he first met her.

**"Don't tell me you're worried about her?" **Gyuki asked within the mindscape.

Bee only stayed silent.

**"Damnit, Bee, you are." **Gyuki came to that conclusion that Bee really did have feelings for Kokoa. This would be the first. **"I just knew it..."**

"Knew what?" Bee said aloud seeing as he was the only one up on the roof.

**"You and Naruto..." **Gyuki spoke. **"...In a world where females and their hormones going crazy. I knew one of you would get attached to one of them, but you cannot...we do not know how long we will be here."**

**(Break)**

Moka Akashiya hummed a tune as she cleaned up her room. She was currently placing out her school uniform for tomorrow. She had a bright smile on her face with a look of absolute joy that could not be ruined by the most malicious deity this world had to offer. Tomorrow the Yokai Acadamy would be doing measurements for the males and females of the school to see if they were in tip top shape. Suddenly, a flash of Naruto Uzumaki came to her mind. She lifted up quickly from laying her outfit out as a blush took over her face. She slapping both her cheeks simultaneously as flashes of his battling those Jinchuriki ran through her mind. Why was she thinking of him and not Tsukune? She moaned in discomfort a bit with her eyes and mouth closed. She then shook her head. 'Why am I thinking of him.' She questioned herself. She was then snapped out of her thoughts as a few soft knocks came to her door. She looked to the door questioningly. 'At this hour?' She slowly made her way to the door. Her right hand lifted and pulled the door opened and her eyes widened to see a mop of fiery red hair. She stepped back a bit seeing as it was Kokoa and she would usually try to kill her. But she stopped getting a better look at her.

Kokoa stood there in Moka's doorway trembling a bit. Her head was hung slightly with her red hair shadowing her eyes. Soft sobs could be heard. Slowly, a tear could be seen trailing down her cheek and falling to the floor.

Moka took a step forward with a worried look plastered on her face. "Kokoa-"

Before Moka could finger, Kokoa tackled her into a hug slamming her face into the cleavage of her breast as she sniffled.

Moka's eyes were wide. "What happened?"

**Chapter End**


	8. Chapter 8

I need to thank Ikasury for letting me use Seichi

_**Jinchuriki on Campus**_

_**Chapter 8**_

Very far off the coast of Yokai Acadamy, a section of the red sea began to swirl and rumble as a spiral distortion came to life out of thin air. The distortion began to widen and two figures were spat out into the sea, but they both landed safely on the liquid and stood right on top of it. The both of them scanned their surroundings until they looked forward directly at a far off building in the distance.

The pale skinned man on the left had grey pupil eyes with a look of complete boredom in them. He had dark hair tied back in a high ponytail that makes his head resemble a pineapple. He was short compared to his companion and her wore a type of dark green flak vest and dark undergaments and pants including sandles. On his left bicep, he had a metal plate stitched into his sleeve with the kanji for "Ninja Alliance" etched directly in the centre of the metal.

The man to the right of him had a completely different appearance due to his dark skin. He was obviously older than him and taller. He was a dark skinned man that wore a white flak-Jacket and black under clothing, although his shirt had sleeves, only rolled up to about half his bicep. His hair was a shady color of red, short and spiked up on top with the sides shaved off with his Kumogakure headband hanging around his neck like a scarf also with the insignia for "Ninja Alliance" in the head band and a sword on his left hip and blood red eyes.

"Give or take..." The pale skinned teen lifted his right arm and pointed forward as he scratched the back of his head with his left hand. He was feeling out the chakra he could of this world and the two he was feeling was off the scales. Just up ahead. "...the both of them are there."

The dark skinned man looked out the corner of his eyes to the shorter Konoha nin. "You mean Lord Bee and the Nine Tails?" He asked in a somber voice. His eyes shifted forward also feeling the immense amount of chakra radiating from the location.

The pale boy nodded with a small sigh. "Yes." He answered his dark skinned companion. "Naruto and Killer Bee should be there."

The dark skinned man nodded to the young ninja. "Shall we make are way there hastily." he questioned.

"Nah..." The boy shook his head. He started to walk with both his hands shoved in his pockets. "Let's just walk there."

The dark skinned man watched the boy. He knew of the lazy genius, so his attitude did not surprise him too much. "Um...okay."

**(Break)**

"Yukari Sendo," Ruby called from behind a drapped section of the auditorium that was closed off in a square. "You're next."

Moka came from behind the drapes with both hher arms across her chest gripping her shoulders to hide her breast that was recently measured. She waved to Yukari as she passed her by masking a soft sigh glad that that portion was done with now.

"DEAR GOD, THERE HUGE!"

Moka flinched greatly once she heard the outburst from Ruby, wiping all signs of relief off her face.

After a few seconds, Yukari looked from behind the drapes with a look of obvious mischief on her face. "Awww, yeah." She said in an overconfident way holding up a piece of paper she just received from Ruby.

Kurumu looked at her out the corner of her eyes with her arm crossed over her chest. She was hiding the irritation from the world at the moment. "'Sup with that grin? Some kinda challenge?" She questioned.

Yukari skipped over to the group holding up her paper with her breast just out in the open for the whole world to see. "You don't get to call me flat-chested anymore." She showed Kurumu the paper.

Kurumu snapped the paper. "Let me see that." She held the paper close to her face as a curious edged behind her to see Yukari's results. The both of their eyes widened. "That's impossible."

Moka eyed the paper in pure astonishment. She hummed. "Speaking of strange things..." She grabbed their attention. She tapped her chin with her index finger. "The strangest thing happened the other night." She said remembering the events that her and her younger sister shared.

The girls blinked a few time looking to Moka with slight confusion. "What?" Yukari was the one to speak.

"Yeah." Moka lifted her finger. "Kokoa was sad just the other day about some boy..."

Kurumu chuckled a bit turning away from her.

"She said the boy hurt her." Moka informed the girls. "She was actually crying."

Yukari hummed with her head cocked to the side. "What did you do?"

Moka shrugged lifting her hands. "See, I didn't know what to do," She had a nervous look on her face. "Kokoa crying?" She shook her head with her eyes closed. "I just said the first thing that came to mind."

"And what is that?" Mizore questioned.

Moka sighed and looked straight to Mizore. "I told her to hurt him back."

**(Scene Change)**

Tsukune raised a brow at Naruto as they jogged around an large, oval track with a few other male students. Both him and Naruto wore a white T-shirt with blue shorts that reach their knees. Naruto was relaying to him about his odd night with Mizore. "So..." He tried to make sense of the whole thing. "She had you eating ice?" He questioned.

Naruto groaned clutching his jaw with both his hands as they jogged thankful that he did not actually eat it. That would have surely jacked up his teeth. "Yeah, like, no joking." He confirmed. "Solid." He had spent two hour with Mizore after Yukari took her leave. She cooked for him and everything came out frozen solid. That girl really had it in for that stove.

"Wait," Tsukune tapped his own head a bit perturbed. "How did you manage to eat everything she made for you?" He asked.

"That's the point..." Naruto replied quickly. He started to do some hand movements. "I was all like, 'Yo, how the hell am I suppose to eat this,' and she was like, 'With a spoon,' so I gave her a 'tha fuck' look." He spoke. The blond dragged his right hand through his sun blond locks. "She must be crazy thinking I was gonna eat some ice."

"But..." Tsukune then began to wonder. "...how did you skip on eating the ice?"

Naruto tilted his head side to side. "I just told her Bee needed my help, because he was crushed under a boulder, ya know." He explained.

"And she let you leave?" Tsukune asked.

"Um...yeah..." Naruto chuckled a bit.

Tsukune began to chuckle along with Naruto as they continued to jog along the track. His mind then began to wander letting his eyes shift over to the left at the center of the track watching Killer Bee sit and chat with a brightly blond hair girl that reached her shoulders with the ends being curled like a drill with slightly tanned skin and cyan blue eyes. Bee had been working her over since they went to do their exercises. And that was thirty minutes ago. Naruto had explained that since he kind of had Mizore now, he would not be screwing around with these girls, but it did not seem Bee was following Naruto's lead with Kokoa.

"I know what you are thinking." Naruto spoke suddenly as Tsukune's head turned to him in question. Naruto had not the full details about why Bee was still screwing with the girls around the school, but he did know that it had something to do with Kokoa. He never really saw this side of Bee before, but it seemed like he was trying to mask something...bury something inside of him. "But...I don't think him and Kokoa is working out."

Tsukune hummed. "Why?" He asked.

Naruto shrugged knowing he knew why, but it was too soon to inform Tsukune about what he knew. "Haven't a clue, but I have this feeling."

Across from where Tsukune and Naruto spoke, Killer Bee sat across from a girl on a bench he personally moved. This girl was too much of a brainiac and too much of a fan girl. Any guy would like it, but it was kind of boring for him. She was cute and all, but he wanted more reluctance and that pissed off attitude that he was use to. Though he played her game and kept a slight smile on his face. "So...Masumi..." He started in a dull voice. "...why did you decide to talk with tha KING Bee."

The girl dubbed as Masumi smiled at Bee. "Ya know, I had to snatch up you or that other blond, but the girls around school says he's taken." She tapped her index finger on her forehead. "Got to think ahead and on your toes if you want to win this game of life, right? And I heard he really isn't that bright." She whispered as she gave Bee an eye closed smile. She hummed putting a finger to her chin. "Say..." She blinked a few times. "..don't you have a girlfriend too?" She asked in a ditzy voice. "That first year."

Bee choked a bit once she asked that question. He coughed into his hands all while shaking his head to her question. 'I'm not really a valedictorian either." He did not have a girlfriend since Kokoa told him to stay away from her, right?

Back with Naruto and Tsukune, the two's eyes shifted to the right to the grass spotting a red haired vampire marching toward Bee with a dark purple aura around with her only dress in a white T-shirt that was tucked into maroon bloomers.

Naruto jogged a bit slower and Tsukune followed suit. "Wait...isn't that..." Naruto stopped eyeing the girl.

Tsukune nodded to Naruto's unfinished questioned, gulping down a massive knot. "Yes..." He had a real bad feeling about this. "..and I don't like the looks of things."

"Yea." Naruto let a small snicker escape. "things could get...explode-y."

The blond haired Masumi cocked her head to the side with a confused hum at Bee's response. It was really strange. Her head then turned to the left watching as a bright red haired girl made her way to them with an ominous aura around her. She lifted a curious hand to point at the left to Kokoa. "That's her, right?"

Bee eyes shifted to the direction as he lifted his hand to lay it on her's to get her to stop pointing. "Uh...I don't know." It was her. He lifted his hand and hid his face from the vampire. "I'm just gonna," He started turning his head away from Kokoa. "Hide."

"Behind your hand?" She questioned with a raised brow. Maybe he was not as smart as she thought.

Bee shrugged.

Kokoa Shuzen stomped her feet down as she stopped right at the head of the table near both of the teens. She glared at Bee with both her hand on her hip. "Killer Bee." She spoke in a commanding tone.

The hand hiding Bee's face started to lower. 'Fuck.' He cursed in his thoughts. 'She used my full name.' He shook his head as he turned to her. He gained a aloof aura with lowered eyes. "'Sup?" He said nonchalantly.

"Your death!" Kokoa shouted as she launched a punch down right at the brown skinned

Bee saw this and shifted to the left of the bench quickly, but when her fist hit the red wood, the bench was lifted and both Bee and Masumi was lifted off it. He kicked off it and grabbed the airborne Masumi and flipped to land safely with a slide. He let the girl go as she slid away from Bee about five feet. "Tha hell's ya problem!" He threw his arm out.

Kokoa grinned at him as she cracked her knuckles all sinister-like. A small chuckle left her lips. "You." She rushed at him and send a flurry of punches and kicks.

Bee began to step back all while duck, swaying, dodging and blocking with ease. He then leaped over a low kick that she used to try and trip him up, but he had to guard his chest in an X fashion when she quickly sent up a straight high kick. Bee grunted a bit. He had forgotten how strong she actually was, but besides that, she was never getting a upper hand on him.

Kokoa narrowed her eyes up at Killer Bee. He was fast. A bit too fast, if you would ask her. He was able to come out of that barrage of attack unscathed and still able to avoid her. But what would you expect from one of the Jinchuriki? She groaned in disjust as she shook her head. 'Now's not the time to be admiring.' She brought her leg back, but kept her knee up. "Come on, Ko, get 'em!" She yelled making that bat appeared from nowhere and fly around Bee's head.

Bee swatted at the annoying thing taking his eyes off Kokoa.

Kokoa leaped up at him with the force of a train, gripping the collar of his white T-shirt. She tightened her grip around it as they were launched away from their location.

Naruto and Tsukune ceased to jog as they watched Bee get propelled away from the area. Naruto was just down right laughing his ass of at the outcome of Bee's relationship with Kokoa. That's why he should have just stuck with older women instead of these crazy younger folk.

Tsukune looked down to Naruto with a skeptical expression. "Its not that funny, Naruto." He informed.

Naruto lifted himself up snorting out a concealed chuckle. He rubbed the bottom of his nose with his index finger with a closed eye grin on his face. "If you know how much of an idiot Bee is, it'll be funny to anyone." He chuckled a bit more. 'Though I don't think I'm smarter. heh.'

Tsukune eyes just shifted to Naruto with an unsure expression. Bee did not seem too much like an idiot to him, but who was he to say otherwise? Naruto knew Bee much longer.

"Hey, Naruto."

Naruto and Tsukune's head began to turn to their opposite sides slowly.

"Its been awhile, huh?"

Once the two turned fully, Naruto eyes widened at the sight looking the individual on the left up and down. That pineapple hairdo and that superbly lazy look in his eyes. The flak jacket and the Ninja Alliance plate. But the dark skinned man to the right he did not recognize. Naruto took a few hesitants steps forward. "Sh-Shikamaru..."

After looking the two over and coming to the conclusion that they were weird, Tsukune eyes went to Naruto. "You know them?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah." He said as he stopped directly in the middle of the two to look at them. He eyed the dark skinned man seeing his Kumo flak jacket meaning he was a native of Kumogakure. "But I don't remember you."

The red eyed man looked down at Naruto. So this was the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. His chakra was practically suffocating his own. "I am a Ninja of Kumogakure and I am apart of the medical unit." He informed the Naruto. "And also the temporary advocate for Lord Killer Bee. Seichi."

Tsukune took a step forward as he looked to the two that Naruto was speaking with. "Who're these two?"

"Friends." Naruto answered quickly. He directed his attention Shikamaru with a raised brow. "Advocate? Shikamaru...what does he mean by that?"

Shikamaru, the lazy genius, blew out a calming breath with a prolonged blink of his grey eyes. Once he opened them, he looked directly at Naruto. "He speaks on the behalf of Bee...and as I speak on the behalf of you." He said. "I'll have to reconcile with the inhabitants of this dimension for the damage or problems you will cause by you presence here."

"What do you mean, Shikamaru?" Naruto questioned with a shake of his head and a calm 'no' gesture with his hands.

Shikamaru let out a sigh. "Its been a month since you two left, Naruto." He spoke using 'Month' loosely knowing that it has been longer than that now. "Back home...things aren't the same. Ninety percent of the Ninja Alliance has been eliminated." His eyes lowered. "We're fightning a losing war...and we just don't have the strength to stop the opposing side."

Naruto eyes were wide as his hands started to ball up into a fist and they shook wildly. His teeth were gritted. "Everyones strong!" He yelled drawing all attention on him and the three around him. "There's no way we could be losing!" He squeezed his eyes shut as his head tucked. If he and Bee were there things could have been different. "Not to the likes of Madara or that Masked Man!"

Shikamaru looked to Naruto's mop hair with a softened look. He could tell Naruto was blaming himself for this.

The Kumo nin, Seichi, looked to Naruto with a calm expression.

'I don't understand.' Tsukune said to himself within his thoughts. He was completely lost. War? Ninja Alliance? 'What are they talking about?'

Naruto's head lifted and he held a striking glare that could slice through any wall. Shape and size. "What about Sasuke?"

Shikamaru gave him a look. A sympathetic one. "You know he's a lose cause..." Shikamaru stayed quiet for a bit. "...but he's unpredictable..." He scratched the back of his head as he closed his eyes. "...But...apparently, Sasuke teamed up with the resurrected Itachi and they put a end to Kabuto Yakushi...so they say."

Naruto's eyes brightened a bit. He clinched his fist as he brought it up. "Is Sasuke on our side? Wait, don't that mean the REAL Madara has stopped moving?" He asked rapidly.

"Sasuke Uchiha's patterns are unpredictable, so we do not know what he's doing or planning to do..." Seichi explained. "And, surprising as it sounds, Madara Uchiha resume his previous agenda and still has not ceased to move."

"How is that possible?" Naruto asked Seichi. "And exactly, how did you get here? That Masked Man came here and sic the other Jinchuriki on us, but he never explained to us how he got here." He was a bit more curious now.

"Whoa..." Shikamaru put a hand on his hip. "You can't just skip passed that like it was nothing. He revived the captured Jinchuriki?" He inquired. "How did you and Bee defeat them?"

Naruto sighed. "...At first, we were battle the Bijuu head on until they transformed, then we dragged the fight away from the school and we fought them up until the point when Bee ran out of steam and almost destroyed his own body, so I relied on the Nine Tails and I can control the full beast." He spoke quickly wanting it to be over with so that he could hear how the hell they were able to get here.

Shikamaru and Seichi looked to one another in slight shock. He had full control like Bee had over the Eight Tails. It was pretty impressive. Two full strength Jinchuriki. "But..." Shikamaru started as his eyes went back to Naruto. "If I tell you, just know that its not a happy memory with a blissful ending."

**(Flashback)**

Through a forest a squad consisting of four individuals leaped across the branches of the trees in breakneck paces. The first individual was Sakura Haruno, the next was Shikamaru Nara, the third was Seichi, and the last was Kiba Inuzuka. The group was completely silent knowing what they were heading into and it could be worst than the battlefield. They did not know what to expect.

Above the trees, two ink crafted birds flew gently in the breeze looking over the area and how far away from their destination they were. On the bird to the right stood Sai looking over the lower ground and on the bird to the left was Omoi holding both the blades he received from one of the Seven Swordsman. The dark skinned boy looked forward seeing as they were running out of tree and the rocky, grey mountains could be seen in the distance.

Omoi sighed. The immense thoughts of this ending badly for them ran through his mind constantly. If they were not able to retrieve just a bit of the Nine Tails' chakra from the Urn Kinkaku was sealed within, they could kissed this war goodbye. "Maybe there's heavy resistance." He spoke. "Enough to prevent us from retrieving the Urn."

Sai looked out the corner of his eyes to look at the Kumo nin. "Omoi, please stay calm." He gave him a eye closed smile.

Omoi nodded slightly as departed from the tops of the trees and they were now over the rocky plains and mountains. He looked over birds head to see the team below running across the plains and leaping through the mountains. He moved his right hand up and put it on his ear. "I can see it from here," He looked foward seeing the humongous boulder in the distance. "Just don't get caught in a trap."

"Its Ninety-nine percent that this is all a trap." Shikamaru informed as the leaped onto the plains and ran the rest of the way. "So, keep a look out."

Omoi nodded on top of the ink bird. "Yeah."

Soon, the group on the ground came to a halt and a skid just about a mile away from the humongous boulder. This was for precaution. What if it exploded.

Shikamaru nodded to Sakura and she nodded back.

The pink haired Konoichi the dashed at the massive boulder with her right fist reared back. "Haaaaa." She let out a battle cry. Before Sakura could destroy the boulder, a lightning strike was seen coming from the sky directly down on Sakura.

In an instant, Kakashi flashed next to Sakura in a crouching position as he launched up and tackled her lead her away from the boulder and the lightning struck down in the spot where Sakura once stood, destroying most of the boulder, but enough to show the orange urn that was buried below it, but for now it could not be seen due to the dust cloud.. Kakashi landed with a skid. He released Sakura and she stood on her own two feet and shuffled away from Kakashi a bit seeing as everyone around was staring forward.

"Thanks, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura thanked with a small nod. She had not felt any chakra around, but thanks to Kakashi, she was still alive. She put her guards up ready to fight.

Kakashi shook his head. "Its nothing..." He told her. "..but good thing I trailed you." He narrowed his eyes at the dust cloud. "Even though I could feel no chakra from a individual, I could feel it right when that jutsu was launched." He had his headband up showing his Sharingan.

Sakura looked out the corner of her eyes at her sensei as he to a few steps forward on the barren, rocky land.

"I want everyone to be ready!" Kakashi spoke loudly getting a nod from everyone.

Out of nowhere, a spiral distortion appeared standing on the top of the boulder. After awhile, that Masked Man was spat out of it and the man looked down to them from behind the mask. A chuckled escaped.

Kakashi and the rest looked up to the man and the team in the sky looked down on him. They were aware of what the man possessed, but at the moment he was outnumbered.

The man reached to his back and grabbed the massive gonbi. "I hope you know..." He brought it down and fanned the dust cloud causing it to part to reveal a young girl that stood in the midst of it. "...that your road ends here." He said.

Kakashi eyes widened as he looked at the female with eyes as wide as saucers. It could not be. That was...

"Kakashi-sensei, who is she?" Shikamaru asked seeing the look on Kakashi's face.

"Yeah, you seem to be a little on edge." Kiba commented.

"You all have to get out of here." Kakashi spoke lowly. "this girl..."

"What?" Seichi raised a brow. He looked forward to the girl and the he recognized her from the stories he head.

"...the strongest shinobi that the Rikudo Sennin has made." Kakashi tightened his fist. "...Supposedly, she died alongside Jiraiya during the war awhile ago...and I guess the theory was correct." But wait. Kabuto was defeated, so why was she still here?

The female that stood there motionless had very long bright orange hair that was tied in the back by a large red bow letting a ponytail hang down to her knees. She was average height for her age being that of thirteen or fourteen. The thing that made her stand out was not her bright hair, but her flawless caramel skin. Her eyes were a soft teal with the screla being black. Her face had various crack and she wore a black, button down, sleeveless top that revealed her back and wrapped around her neck. She also wore red, skintight short that was rolled up to her thighs. And on her forehead was the Konoha headband with bangs of hair hanging over it.

The masked man chuckled. "That is correct, Kakashi, but that theory is a bit flawed." The sharingan eye shined. "If you want to put it in the history books, make sure it says 'Airi Kai- took her own life.'"

The girl then launched at the Ninja Alliance group on the ground.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed to the Urn in the hole ahead. All they had to do was get passed her and get to the Urn and send Shikamaru and Seichi to Naruto. He threw his arm out. "Everyone, scatter!" He yelled out. "Get to the Urn." He launched forward straight at the orange haired girl.

Sakura ran forward with her eyes on the urn.

Shikamaru crouched down and made his hand seal letting his shadow move toward the resurrected girl.

Seichi drew his sword and stood his ground next to Shikamaru to make sure he would be safe.

Kiba looked down to Akamaru. "Let's go, Akamaru." The dog barked and they both ran forward.

Kakashi took out a kunai in his right hand and he flipped it to reverse grip. He swung it horizontally at the girl.

The resurrected Airi ducked under the kunai letting a few inches of her ponytail get cut off. She lifted quickly and shoulder tackled Kakashi causing him to groan. Hurriedly, she spun off his body and kicked Kakashi in the chest causing him to slide back kicking up dust.

Kakashi glared forward at the girl that stood there back in a calm position. "She's fast." He spoke aloud. "The sharingan could hardly pick any movement."

Sakura leaped up high and came back down on the girl with her fist reared back. "Cherry blossom blast!" She yelled and through her fist down on her.

Airi looked up and lifted her left hand and grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her closer. "Sorry." She said as she launched her right hand up and clasped it around her neck tightly making Sakura let out a grunt and blood. She then slammed Sakura on the ground making her body bounce off it a bit.

As he ran,The Inuzuka looked down to his dog as he barked. He nodded showing a grin. "Then let's go, Akamaru." The Inuzuka commanded as the dog turned into a duplicate of his owner as the charged at oranged haired mystery girl. They both leaped to her as their bodies began to rotate rapidly both turning into their own cyclones. "Fang over fang!"

The mystery girl looked to her left and right. She did not have to even look behind herself. She knew this technique. They would now try to smash her from the sides. She leaped up and shifted her body horizontally spinning like a tornado. In a second, the two attacker collided with her. She had her arms lifted over her head catching one of the cyclones with her hand and the other with her feet, changing their rotation to her very own.

"How did she-" Kiba spoke in Awe.

The girl shifted one of her hands and one of her legs launching both of them away from her, but in separate directions. They spun out of control and was launched off in the distance. The girl steadied herself and flip to her feet. She then had to leap away as a shadow started to get close to her.

"Thought I had her." Shikamaru sucked on his teeth, but had an idea instant. He was running out of lenght to his shadow possession, so it went to control Sakura, but used her as an outlet so that it could move further.

As Airi leaped away and she soared backwards, lightning was heard and when she turned to look over her shoulder, Omoi could be seen bringing his blades down on her with lightning around it. Still airborne, she shifted passed it letting it cut straight passed her breast. All of a sudden, lightning was heard and it turned pink and encased her arms. She then pulled the boy closer and drove her fist through his chest leaving a gaping hole. She pulled her hand out and used his body to soften her landing.

"Argh." Omoi coughed up blood when his body hit the ground.

"Damn!" Kakashi cursed as he clapped his hands together and slammed them to the ground. "Fang Pursuit Jutsu!" He said as his two of his Ninja dogs jumped from behind him and charged at the resurrected girl.

The navy blue bulldog and Pakkun charged at Airi.

Airi kicked off Omoi body and launched to the dogs and dispatched them with such ease using her pink lightning. She flipped and dashed to Kakashi, but she was stopped suddenly and was unable to move.

Shikamaru smirked as he stood up straight to his feet twirling a kunai around his index finger. "Shadow Possession: complete."

The resurrected female shook her head as her hair started to defy gravity showing that her eyes had darkened a bit. She lifted her right hand. "Plasma Release."

Kakashi's eyes widened. 'Her chakra."

She clapped her hands together as the lightning got wilder. "Matter Storm." A spherical object that was black and pink with scattering pink lightning appeared in her hand. She lifted her right foot with much ease and kicked Sakura's body forward as she rolled. She then flashed infront of Kakashi and brought the sphere on him.

"Too fast." Kakashi's eyes were wide.

The technique went right through his chest as his mask got red instantly. She then lifted him up and tossed him behind her and hit body rolled toward the hole near the body.

"She's...too strong..." Shikamaru spoke. He was unable to think and come up with a plan. This girl was killed the squad and none of them had the strength to touch her.

"Hey,"

Shikamaru's head lifted and saw Kakashi with the orange Urn out of the hole and he was leaned over it panting rapidly.

"Get ready." Kakashi closed his right eye as the tomoe in his left one began to spin and they formed together and created his mangekyo sharingan. He placed a hand on the top of the urn with the attempt to use some of the Nine Tails chakra that was sealed within. "Sorry that this is a one way trip."

A spiral distortion appeared in the space between Shikamaru and Seichi.

**(Flashback end)**

Naruto's eyes were wide after hearing the story. His mind was running rampant. Everyone could be dead now! Because of some ancient ass girl who had some immense strength. He gritted his teeth. "Then let go back and take this bitch down." He said.

"One way trip, young Uzumaki." Seichi informed.

Naruto clinched his fist unable to control himself. He was overflowing with absolute anger and he could do nothing about it. He needed an outlet, but no one here could go head to head with him. Bee. He turned around and ran off to the location where Kokoa had took off with Bee.

**Chapter End**


End file.
